The love in sacrifice
by Katester514
Summary: Elena has just been saved by Damon and Stefan from Rose and Trevor. Everything seems fine, until they find out Elijah is alive. Delena! Set after 2x8 Rose I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

This story is set just after 2x8 Rose and just the first part actually in it

Summary is:  
Elena just was saved by Damon and Stefan at Rose and Trevor's mansion. They get home and it's all well and good... Elijah's dead... Or so they think...

* * *

Elena walked up the stairs to her room, glad to be finally home but exhausted. On her way up she heard Jeremy and Bonnie calling her name from his room. She briefly wondered why they decided to hang out in there before she was swept into a hug by Bonnie.

"Elena are you okay?" Jeremy asked her concerned. "I'm okay." She told him and then said to Bonnie, "I got your message." She hugged Bonnie one last time and then Jeremy gave her the biggest hug he ever had. They just stood there for a while, Jeremy thanking God that Elena was okay. That he hadn't lost her too.

O

The next morning Elena woke up feeling a little sore but well rested all the same. Touching her neck she realized her necklace was there. 'I thought this was gone' she thought to herself. After her questioning moment was over she glanced over at her phone charging on the bedside table and saw a missed call from Stefan. She unplugged her it and listened to the voicemail. "Elena, it's Stefan, when you get this could you come to the boarding house please? I need to talk to you it's important." Elena sighed and got out of bed. A quick shower and a coffee later Elena was in her car on the way to the boarding house.

After a short drive, Elena parked her Mini Cooper in the Salvatore driveway and walked to the door. Before she could knock though Damon opened the door for her. "Stefan here?" She asked. "Yea he's in the living room with our 'special guest'." Damon said with air quotes. Elena looked at him puzzled before he took her arm and led her into the living room.

Rose was there. The girl who had kidnapped her. After a sharp intake of breathe Elena breathed out, "you". Rose gave her a friendly wave.

After a short discussion about Klaus Elena got up off the couch she had been sitting on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked her.

"School?" She replied at his harsh tone.

"Fine but wait for Stefan." He said back.

"What?" She asked, "I'm perfectly capable of going to school alone!"

"Yea, and two nights ago you were perfectly capable of driving yourself home from the Lockwoods and look what happened there! Wait for Stefan please?"

He finished his outburst with a please. That was strange. "Fine." She replied.

O

First period and second period Elena had with Stefan. When the bell rang signaling second period to be over Elena almost ran out of her math class. He met her at the door and asked her what the rush was. "Um I need to get to bio fast to ask Mr. Jordan a question about the test." She lied to him smoothly surprising herself. "Okay see you later!" He replied happily.

Elena waited until he turned the corner before texting Caroline,** [I need some friend help... Meet me at my locker please?!]** Elena waited a minute for Caroline to reply. **[fine but if I'm late for class and get in trouble I will kill you]** was Caroline's reply. Elena walked to her locker and waited exactly five seconds before Caroline got there.

"Just warning you now you're going to be late for class." Elena said right when she showed up.

O

"Please don't tell anyone where I went Caroline. Just say I went home with a stomach ache." Elena said walking down the stairs to the tomb.

"Elena! This is crazy! She won't tell you anything!" Caroline said to her. "its a waste of time there's no need to pull the stone away."

"You already promised Caroline." Elena said giving her the guilty treatment, "If she doesn't talk that's my problem and not yours anyway."

"Fine but if your boyfriend interrogates me to see where you went and I mess up, that will be your problem too. I'm a terrible liar." Caroline continued to try to get Elena to give up.

"All you have to say is, 'she's sick'. Please Caroline she's the only person that knows the truth and I need it." Elena said.  
Caroline huffed and started to pull the huge stone away from the tomb causing a gaping hole in the wall.

"Leave now Caroline." Caroline heard Elena's voice say, but her lips weren't moving. Katherine.

"Good luck Elena." She said before speeding off.

"What do you want?" Elena looked into the back of the tomb expecting Katherine to be walking to the opening but when she looked down she saw Katherine was already sitting there. Elena dropped the huge bag she had been carrying and say down next to it.  
"I want to know about Klaus." She said cutting right to business."  
"And what is it that makes you think I will tell you anything?" Katherine replied, "I don't know if you know this but," she leaned closer and whispered, "I hate you."

O

Caroline had been dreading the moment Stefan would ask where Elena was and it finally came at lunch. When he walked to their table and saw Elena wasn't there he was puzzled. She always got there before him.

"Where's Elena?" He asked Bonnie and Caroline. "She went home sick after fourth period." Caroline lied to Stefan looking down at her spaghetti. "Oh she didn't tell me." Stefan said looking a little hurt."I think I'll go see if she's okay."

He moved to get up from the table before Caroline almost threw herself at him. She couldn't let him go to Elena's house and see she wasn't there.  
"Wait!" She quickly got out, "I really need to talk to you. It's REALLY important." She said to him.  
"What?" Stefan looked concerned.  
"I kinda maybe told Tyler that I was a vampire." She said slowly. Stefan looked at her like she was crazy.

* * *

Well that was chapter one! hope you liked it... please review! Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks for reading my story I'm Really happy you like it. The first couple of chapters are kind of short but they get longer as I go along. I'm hoping to be able to update every week! SOOOOOOO... Heres chapter two!

* * *

"So Klaus and Elijah are brothers?" Elena asked Katherine two hours later standing up. Katherine had been very cooperative after she learned Elena had brought her blood.

"Yes Elena we went over this already." Katherine was looking much perkier after drinking.

"And you said the sun and the moon curse is fake." Elena kept going as Katherine rolled her eyes. "How do you know this again?"

"Well Elena, I was about your age in 1492 so I think that makes me about 519 years older and wiser than you. After living that long you know a thing or two."

"Rose is older than you and she didn't know this." Elena stated matter of factly.

"That's because Rose didn't know Klaus like I did." Katherine said turning to the book of her family history Elena had given her before. Elena looked at her surprised. Katherine had withheld that piece of information.

"You know Klaus?" Katherine rolled her eyes at Elena for who knows what time that day.

"Knew not know. Wouldn't want to keep that 'friendship' even if he wanted to." Katherine spit back.

"What? How did you know them?" Elena asked genuinely confused.

"Remember how I had that baby that somehow had so many descendants that made you come around?" She continued after Elena's nod, "well because that baby was conceived out of wedlock, how awful, I was thrown out of Bulgaria by my family. Well shortly after I came to England and there I met some interesting people. The lords Niklaus and Elijah." She said in a British accent.

"So you met Klaus and Elijah more than 500 years ago." Elena said.

"Yes Elena, and he wanted me for the same thing he wants you for. The sacrifice." Katherine said back still looking at the book of her family history.

"Can I have some more of that blood? I just gave you a whole bunch of information." She said to Elena without looking up. Elena carefully poured a plastic cup of blood for Katherine out of the bottle she was holding and passed it to her. "Now where were we?"

O

Caroline had been distracting Stefan for far to long now. She had asked him to talk to her after lunch and they ended up going to the grill. They had just eaten so they played a game of pool and talked about Tyler.

That was two hours ago.

They were sitting in silence at a booth while she shoveled yet another salad into her mouth. Elena owed her BIG that was the fourth salad she had eaten. She was pretending she was hungry to keep Stefan occupied longer.

"Umm so about Tyler Stefan," she racked her brain for something else to ask. "Ummm..."

"Caroline where's Elena?" Stefan asked sounding tired.

"What do you mean!? I have no idea I thought she was home!" She replied a little too quickly.

"Caroline, I know you know please just tell me."

Caroline looked at him sadly and sighed, "I can't Stefan, I promised her." Stefan looked frustrated but instead of arguing with her he just got up and left.

O

When the bell rung Jeremy nearly ran out of his last period class. He wanted to check how Elena was before he had his date with Bonnie.

He knew Bonnie wasn't going to think of it as a date but he was. When he closed his locker he saw Stefan standing there.

"Have you talked to Elena?" Stefan asked before Jeremy could say hey.

"No she went home sick, didn't she?" He asked in alarm, he was scared she had been kidnapped again.

"No she left school but Caroline won't tell me where she went. I'm going to go see if I can find her. I'll call you when I do." With that Stefan was gone.

O

Katherine had been locked the tomb for all of three days before Elena came and talked to her. By that time she was already feeling very weak from the lack of blood. When Elena did get here she was happy because she was starving. But now, she was getting tired of question after question asked by her dull doppelganger.

"Any other annoying questions, Elena?" She asked adding a lot of stress on Elena.

"Just one, well it's more of a statement." Elena started; she continued when Katherine motioned for her to go on, "Klaus didn't use you in the sacrifice. That's who you were running from for all those years. That's why you faked your death in 1864 isn't it?"

"Great going Elena, figured out my whole life's story.''

Katherine just then noticed that Elena's hand was dangerously close to being over the line of where Katherine could go. She decided to keep Elena talking and see if she could get Elena to put even a little part of her hand in the tomb.

"When I ran from Klaus, after hearing what he wanted, Trevor told me where the cottage was that him and Rose stayed. I ran straight for it after that. When I got to the cottage, and Rose found out who I was, she locked me in a bedroom. She forgot to take a knife out of there. I did not want to run from Klaus, I didn't want to go back to Klaus so I stabbed myself, knowing very well what Rose would do. She fed me her blood to heal me and I waited for her to be distracted. That distraction came after she brought a rope into the room to tie me up. Our good old friend Trevor came into the house, and Rose jumped on him when he came in. I took my chance and hung myself."

At this little piece of news Elena jumped just a tiny bit but enough, her hand was over the line. She turned and looked at Katherine, amazed that she would do that to herself.

"Don't look so surprised Elena. I'd rather be a vampire than a human even if I had to kill myself for it." Katherine said to her. Just then she heard a certain Salvatore walking through the woods. "Just in time." She said. Elena looked puzzled until Katherine grabbed her hand and pulled her into the tomb.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! Hope you like it! Theres more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! Thanks so much for reading! These chapters haven't been that long but the next ones are longer. Here is... CHAPTER 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

Stefan had finally figured out where Elena was. He knew Caroline wouldn't have let Elena put herself in any danger so there were two possibilities in Stefan's mind. She was either with Damon, or talking to Katherine. After calling Damon he realized it was the latter. He knew that Elena thought that Katherine wasn't any danger in the tomb but he knew she still was.

He heard them talking as he was walking through the woods. He wasn't worried until he heard Katherine say, "Just in time." and he knew that she had heard him.

He immediately started running as fast as he could to the tomb and was in there in a second.

Elena wasn't there.

That didn't make sense! He had just heard her and Katherine talking! "Katherine!" Stefan called into the tomb, when she didn't answer he screamed, "KATHERINE!"

Just then saw her walking to the front of the tomb. "Yes my dear?" She said batting her eyes.

"Where. Is. Elena." He said not taking any of her crap.

"Well she's right here." Katherine said walking to the back of the tomb. When she came back to the front she was dragging an unconscious Elena. "I whacked her head pretty good. She'll probably have a bruise." She said smiling.

"Katherine I swear to God if you don't give her to me right now-" Stefan said before being interrupted by Katherine,

"What will you do? Come in here and be my playmate?" She asked seeming very excited.

"Please just give her to me." Stefan said. He knew that going into the tomb would be idiotic and pointless.

"Hmmm… Nope. Not going to happen." Katherine said.

Stefan turned around and started to call Damon.

It went straight to voicemail.

"Where are you? Why is your phone off? Call me now. Katherine has Elena."

"Well, I'm bored. If you aren't coming in here I would like to go take a nap." And with that Katherine walked to the back of the tomb taking Elena with her.

Stefan almost threw something at her but in his rage he might miss and hit Elena.

So he called Bonnie.

O

Bonnie was getting ready to go to the grill when she got a call from Stefan.

"Hey Stefan. What's up?" She said putting on a necklace.

"Katherine has Elena in the tomb with her."

"What! Why was Elena even there? How did she get her in the tomb?" Bonnie was freaking out.

"I don't know how or why but I just left. I'm going to Jeremy's to tell him. Meet me there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 15 minutes I just have to get my grimoires." Bonnie said already picking them up. "See you there."

O

After a half an hour of trying to figure out a way to get Elena out the only plan was for Bonnie to incapacitate Katherine. The only way for that to work though would be if Katherine were near the front of the tomb and Elena to be able to run out in 10 seconds. It didn't sound like a very good plan to Jeremy.

"Just let me do it. I could run in there when Katherine's sleeping or something and grab Elena and run out." It sounded like a good plan to him.

"No. Jeremy, no way! That's way to dangerous you could get killed!" Bonnie wouldn't hear of it. She wanted to do whatever she could to keep him out of it.

"I have my ring!"

"Yea and so did John. What happened to his fingers? Katherine obviously knows about the ring, she could rip it off your finger in a second." Bonnie said right back to him.

"Stop, you guys' bickering isn't going to help anything." Stefan interrupted them. "We need a real plan. I think I'll try Damon again."

Stefan dialed Damon's number and it rang four times before Damon answered.

"What now?" Damon said sounding annoyed.

"Katherine has Elena in the tomb." Stefan said cutting right to the chase.

"What?! Stefan you were supposed to watch her!" Stefan could hear him putting on clothes through the phone.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked.

"Home. I'm guessing you're at Elena's house with little Gilbert and Judgey witch. I'm on my way." Stefan closed the phone. "Damon will be here soon."

O

Elena woke up with a headache and realized she was lying on the ground. That was odd. She wondered how she got there until she remembered. Katherine. She sat up quickly gasping.

"Sleeping beauty lives." Katherine said perched on a bench near where Elena was lying.

"What did you do to me?" Elena asked scared that Katherine had turned her.

"Nothing other than smash your head in a wall. You slept longer than I thought you would." She said as she stood up and walked over to Elena.

Elena was relieved that she was okay. Then she realized she was alone in the tomb with Katherine. That was not good.

"What do you want?" Elena asked looking right at Katherine.

"I hate this tomb Elena. I'm bored, and starved." She said with a little gleam in her eye. "Your boyfriends are going to let me out of here to get you back."

"No. They won't let you out ever. Even to get me." Elena said thinking she was speaking the truth.

"I know them a little better than you. They will do anything to get you back."

Katherine stood up and started pacing. Elena stood up and sat on a bench. After pacing for two minutes Katherine sped over to Elena and ripped her vervain necklace off.

"I have a question and you better answer truthfully Elena. Do you have vervain in your blood today?" Katherine wasn't compelling Elena, rather persuading her to tell the truth.

"I don't know. I can't remember if I put some in my coffee this morning." That was a lie, Elena knew she hadn't she just wanted to avoid Katherine's fangs as long as she could.

"Let's test it out, shall we?" Katherine said grabbing Elena's face and turning it so their eyes were level.

"Take this stake and stab yourself in the stomach." She compelled Elena giving her a stake she found on the ground.

Elena looked shocked at Katherine's request but couldn't control her arms. Even though her brain was telling them to stop, her arms moved the stake in front of her stomach and plunged it in.

"AAGRUAG!" Elena screamed.

"Looks like you can be compelled. That's a good sign!" Katherine said before biting into her wrist and shoving it in Elena's mouth. "Can't have you dying on me or I'll never be free."

O

Damon and Stefan were walking through the woods to the tomb together. They were going to scout out the situation before Bonnie did anything.

"I can't believe you left her alone with her Stefan." Damon said still pissed at his brother.

"I had to go and figure out a way to get her out." Stefan tried to defend himself.

"Do you know all the things Katherine could have done to her by now? She's been alone with her for almost two hours!"

"Yes I know Damon! Thanks for making me feel guiltier than I do already." Stefan said looking as guilty as he felt.

"You're welcome." Damon said before they heard Elena scream even from the distance they were at.

O

Katherine had only taken one pull from Elena's neck before the Salvatore's showed up. Probably attracted by the annoying screams.

"Don't move. Don't say a word." She said compelling Elena.

"Welcome!" Katherine said to Stefan and Damon when she walked as far as she could to the front of the tomb.

"Katherine what do you want?" Damon asked not playing her games.

"I know one thing I don't want." She said holding up a finger, "to be in this tomb!" She smiled at them.

"Yea I knew you would say that." Stefan said rolling his eyes at her. "Too bad that's the one thing we can't give you, Bonnie can't do that spell alone."

"Want your precious Elena back? Then find another witch." She said retreating into the back of the tomb.

* * *

OHHHH! So thanks for reading and please review! I really hoped you liked it! I updated really early this week but I'm planning on updating every week from now on! Thanks again!

P.S. Who is so excited for TVD to come back tomorrow! I CANNOT WAIT! OMG and the previews are amazing! My TV provider just put The CW back on it so now I can watch it live! Yea! SO excited!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! Thanks so much for reading! **

* * *

Chapter 4

"What are we going to do? We can't leave her alone in there!" Damon yelled at Stefan making a move to go into the tomb.

Stephan immediately ran forward grabbed Damon and pinned him up against the wall.

"Oh you got me. Are you back on the goods?" Damon asked Stefan sarcastically.

"No but I'm not letting you get yourself stuck in there!" Stefan yelled very seriously in his face, "I'll lock you up if I have to!"

"Really Stefan I'm not leaving her in there!" Damon twisted Stefan's arm and pushed past him before he felt the sting of a dart.

"What did you do!" Damon looked at Stefan as he pulled the vervain dart out.

"I need you. You won't be any help in there!" Stefan yelled as Damon's vision began to wobble. When he blacked out Stefan picked him up and carried him over his shoulders, out of the tomb, through the woods, until dumping him in the backseat of his car.

O

Katherine and Elena could hear the whole fight going on just out of their reach.

Elena would have said something to stop the fight if Katherine hasn't compelled her not to. Instead she sat on a bench in the back of the tomb unable to move or talk.

Katherine seemed to enjoy herself hearing the fight. "It's too bad Stefan won't let him come to the party," She said pouting, "That would have been so fun."

Katherine came to the bench where Elena was and sat next to her.

"You're still bleeding. What a pity." Katherine said with a grin.

In a few seconds Katherine was at Elena's neck again drinking like there was no tomorrow.

Elena sat there horrified but unable to fight back. She felt herself getting weaker as Katherine took drink after drink of her blood.

Just when Elena thought she was going to black out, Katherine pulled away.

"Oh that tastes so good!" Blood was dripping off her lips as she spoke, "After three days with nothing but half a bottle of blood this is better than anything!"

She saw Elena's petrified face and smiled. "Oh don't worry, it will get much worse than this!"

With that she bit into the other side of Elena's neck.

O

"Stefan?" Bonnie said putting her phone on speaker, "What happened?''

"Well Damon wanted to be the hero, and go in the tomb to save Elena so I vervained him." Stefan said; Bonnie and Jeremy could hear his voice get stressed where Bonnie guessed he picked up Damon.

"But what does Katherine want for Elena?"

"To get out of the tomb."

"We can't let her! She has to stay in there she is too dangerous!"

"What other choice do we have?'' Stefan asked her.

"ME!" Jeremy yelled at the phone. "Just let me go in there, I could vervain Katherine and help Elena out. I have my ring so no need for dying!"

"Jeremy we already talked about this. No." Bonnie said not even wanting to hear any of it.

"Wait Bonnie." Stefan's voice came in from over the phone, "Jeremy may have an idea."

"Yeah he has an idea! A dumb idea!" Bonnie said back to Stefan.

"But it just might work." Stefan said back.

O

When Katherine finally finished her drink she dropped Elena's lifeless looking body on the floor of the tomb.

Katherine knew Elena was still alive because of her heartbeat and spaced out breaths. If she were a human Elena would appear dead.

"Ugh, so fragile you humans." She said to Elena even though she knew Elena couldn't hear her.

She bit into her wrist and stuck it into Elena's mouth.

"Drink Elena, come on I don't have all day! Well, actually I do, but I don't want to wait all day!" Elena finally started drinking and the wounds on her neck began to heal.

Katherine knelt down next to her and looked her in the eyes, "You can move and talk now." She compelled Elena before she stood up and started walking around.

The first thing that came out of Elena's mouth was, "Ow!" She sat up and started rubbing her neck.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." Katherine called over to her from across the room.

"How would you know?" Elena asked glaring at her.

"I had my fair share of bites before being turned." Katherine said walking over to her, "And I was so kind to heal you. Maybe next time I won't."

Elena turned and glared at her. She got up from where she was sitting and moved farther away from Katherine. She went to go sit on a different bench but Katherine was already there.

"Want to talk about your boyfriends' fight?" Katherine asked acting concerned, "I know you must feel very bad about it."

Elena just walked back to the bench she had been before and sat down. Less than a second after Elena had sat down Katherine was sitting next to her.

"Silent treatment huh? I'm very hurt." She pouted sarcastically.

Elena just glared at Katherine again.

"I'm tired. I've been up all day and had a very filling meal." Katherine said. Then she looked Elena straight in the eye, "You will not try to get out while I am sleeping. You can't leave until I say so."

Katherine walked across the room and sat on a longer bench. Elena guessed that was where she had slept the last two nights.

"Good night Elena. See you in the morning light." Katherine said before closing her eyes.

O

After a lot of arguing and planning, Bonnie finally agreed to the Jeremy go get Elena plan.

Bonnie and Stefan decided that they would go with Jeremy to the tomb in the morning. Jeremy decided that he would go tonight without them.

"Meet by the tomb at 7 tomorrow and we will go get her." Stefan said to Jeremy and Bonnie. "Do not forget."

With that he left the Gilbert house to go and check on Damon.

"Don't worry Jeremy we'll get her out." Was Bonnie's goodbye.

Jeremy waited five minutes to be sure they were gone before he rushed upstairs. He silently thanked Jenna for being on campus this weekend as he dug through his stuff and removed three vervain darts.

He ran downstairs and grabbed a jacket while dashing to his car. He was not going to leave Elena alone with Katherine any longer.

O

Damon opened his eyes groggily. He heard Stefan say something but didn't understand. Gosh he hated vervain.

"What?" He asked.

"I said finally, you were out for almost four hours." Stefan said to him.

Damon went to run at him before he realized he was chained into a chair.

"Stefan! I can't believe you did this! Elena's alone with Katherine and you have me chained to a chair not letting me help her!"

"We have a plan, you would have just made everything more difficult if you had run in to save Elena. Then we would have to have Bonnie take the tomb spell down, let Katherine go, and it wouldn't have been good." Stefan replied calmly to Damon's outburst.

"What's the big plan that's going to get us Elena back?" Damon asked.

"Jeremy's going to go into the tomb, vervain Katherine and help Elena out."

"What!? You involved Jeremy? Seriously Stefan what kind of idiot plan is that? What if Katherine compelled her not to leave?" Damon was furious at Stefan for this stupid plan.

"Then we will find that out after Jeremy tries to help her. Damon it's the only choice."

"You're an idiot Stefan." Was Damon's only reply.

O

Jeremy parked his car right by the graveyard. He got out, got his weapons and started walking to the church ruins.

When he got there he walked down the stairs and stood looking into the tomb.

"Elena?" He called into the darkness.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?" Elena whispered from the back of the tomb. Jeremy heard her stand up and start walking to the front.

"I'm here to bring you home." He said proudly. "I'm not leaving you in there for another minute."

"Jeremy I can't leave." She said right in front of him. Jeremy turned on his lantern and put it on the ground.

"What do you mean you can't leave? Is Katherine asleep? Just walk out!" Jeremy said to her.

"Jeremy," she said looking pleadingly into his eyes, "I can't leave."

Jeremy finally understood what she meant.

"She compelled you. Damn it!"

"What are we going to do Jeremy?' Elena asked looking up at him scared.

"What did she do to you?" Jeremy asked just noticing all the blood on her shirt.

Elena shook her head as a sign that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Jeremy what are we going to do? Even if you take the tomb spell down, what's to stop her from never letting me leave?" Elena was panicking.

"We'll get you out Elena don't worry." Jeremy said even though he wasn't sure how they could.

"Can you stay here? Please, I don't want to be alone again." Elena asked him begging him with her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll sit right here." He said sitting right on the outside of the tomb.

Elena felt so much better knowing Jeremy was with her that when she sat down she fell asleep almost instantly.

O

Elijah had been staying with his witches Jonas and Luka ever since the Salvatore brothers had killed him. Only in case he needed a spell done for him.

That happened that night when he realized he had no idea where the doppleganger was or what had happened to her after the day before.

"Jonas, I need you to do a spell for me." He said walking into the room Jonas was in.

"What do you need me to do?" Jonas asked looking up.

"Find me the doppleganger. I will be gone for an hour or so, so can you please have the answer when I get back." He said before leaving the room. He was going to visit Katerina.

* * *

**So thanks again for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! I can take critisism so if you didn't like anything feel free to say so! Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading my story! I'm having a really fun time writing and I hope you're enjoying it! I updated this one fast because I finished up early and just really wanted to post it! So here's chapter five!**

Chapter 5

Jeremy watched Elena sleep for about twenty minutes before he called Caroline. He felt like everyone had forgotten about her in their grand schemes so he knew she hadn't known the real plan.

"Jeremy? What's up?" She asked. She checked her watch; it was 11:14.

"Did Bonnie tell you what happened today?"

"No! Why? What happened?" Caroline asked very concerned.

"Elena got stuck in the tomb with-" Jeremy started before Caroline tried to interrupt, "Caroline I want to tell you everything so please don't interrupt me. Okay? Good, anyway, Elena got stuck in the tomb with Katherine. No one is blaming you so don't feel bad. I went to go get her out tonight but Katherine compelled her to stay in the tomb. I need your help. I don't know how to get her out."

"Did you call Stefan?" Caroline asked Jeremy.

"No, see the plan was for us to all go in the morning, but I don't want to leave Elena alone with Katherine."

"I'm going to call Stefan then." Caroline said.

"No! He'll say wait till the morning so we can all think better or some crap like that! I just need help and I don't know what to do." Jeremy said panicking that she would tell on him.

"I don't think he would say that Jeremy. I'm going to call him." Caroline said before hanging up.

O

Damon hadn't said a word to Stefan after calling him an idiot. It was complete silence until Stefan's phone rang.

"Hello." Stefan said in his usual broody tone.

Damon could hear everything Blondie was saying from across the room, "Stefan, Jeremy went to go get Elena tonight."

"What? Did he get her out?" Stefan said into the phone surprised.

"No. Stefan, Katherine compelled Elena not to leave."

"Damn it!" Stefan punched the wall causing some rock to break off.

"What should we do?" Caroline asked having heard his outburst.

"Maybe if we had gotten her earlier-" Damon started.

"The past isn't going to help us much Damon." Stefan said glaring at him before returning to his call with Caroline, "Did Jeremy tell you how Katherine compelled her, like what she said to do?"

"No, do you want me to call him?"

"I just will. Thanks Caroline." He said before hanging up and dialing Jeremy.

"You should have listened to me Stefan!" Damon yelled at him, "Now how are we going to get her out?" Stefan decided to ignore Damon.

"Jeremy, I'm not even going to bother to ask why you made up your own plan. Ask Elena how Katherine compelled her, like what she told her to do."

"Stefan she's asleep, like dead asleep. I won't be able to wake her no matter how much I try." Jeremy responded.

"Just try Jeremy okay."

"Stefan, I think Katherine's asleep, cause she's not at the front of the tomb where Elena is." Jeremy started.

"That's good news." Stefan automatically interrupted, "That means she can't hurt her."

"The only problem is Elena is covered in blood. Like actually covered. There's a hole in her shirt right in the stomach and the shoulders are red."

Stefan and Damon were speechless. Stefan was thinking over and over again, 'How could I let this happen?" Damon was thinking along the same lines, 'How could Stefan let this happen! If he had just let me get her in the first place none of this would have happened!'

"Stefan? Stefan?" Jeremy was still on the phone.

"Yea Jeremy. I'll be over there in an hour tops. I need to go get Bonnie." Stefan snapped his phone shut.

''Stefan, let me out.'' Damon said to him. "STEFAN!" He screamed when Stefan ran out, shutting the door behind him.

O

It didn't take Elijah long to figure out where the tomb was. He was walking through the woods to it when he heard something that struck him as odd.

There were two heartbeats in the tomb.

That didn't make sense unless Katerina had two humans in the tomb with her. He got to the top of the stairs and listened into the tomb.

He heard a phone conversation out of context, "Stefan? Stefan?" Said a boy from the tomb.

"Yea Jeremy I'll be over there in an hour tops. I need to go get Bonnie." He heard from over the phone. With the conversation over Elijah strolled into the tomb, smelling blood. He saw a boy sitting next to a sleeping girl with blood covering her shirt next to a hole in the wall.

When the boy saw him he immediately stood up glaring at Elijah.

"Who are you?"

The girl and blood could wait; Elijah needed to deal with this boy. He looked the boy over, scuffed athletic shoes, ripped jeans and a plaid shirt. He looked not over 16.

"I am Elijah."

"No, no you can't be! They said you were dead!" The boy said backing away.

Elijah ran up to him and looked him in the eyes trying to compel him.

"So you have vervain too?" Elijah said looking over this person until he found what he was looking for, a bracelet. He proceeded to rip this bracelet off the boy's wrist and looked up into the boy's eyes. Realizing what was about to happen the boy was looking down at the ground not meeting Elijah's gaze.

Elijah took the boy's chin and forced it upward to look him dead in the eyes.

"Who are you?"

The boy's voice became monotone when he said, "Jeremy Gilbert."

"Oh! Gilbert, so I presume you're the doppleganger Elena's brother. Am I correct?" Elijah asked him still compelling him.

"Adoptive brother and biological cousin." He replied in the same monotone voice.

Elijah was mildly curious about how this boy was related to her but it could wait. There were more pressing issues to deal with.

"Why are you here?"

"Elena's stuck in the tomb with Katherine. I didn't want her to be alone." Was the boy's reply. Elijah glanced at the girl and realized it was the doppleganger.

"Why didn't one of the brothers go and save her?"

"They wouldn't be able to get out. It's spelled." The boy said again in the monotone voice.

''Spelled how?"

"Vampires can't get out once they go into the tomb."

"How is Elena stuck in there then?"

"Katherine compelled her."

"Katerina." Elijah growled under his breath, "Wake Elena up." he said to Jeremy.

Jeremy shook Elena's blood covered shoulder for almost three minutes before she woke up.

"What?" She asked sitting up confused. When she saw Elijah she was about to scream before he compelled her also.

"Stay right there. Don't scream."

He turned back to Jeremy and pointed to the corner of the tomb. "Sit there on the ground. Don't move or make a sound until I tell you that you can."

Jeremy went and sat on the ground staring straight ahead.

"How…? What?" Elena managed to get out staring up at Elijah.

"Hello Elena. We meet again. You seem to be in a predicament." He said smirking at her terrified expression. Her heart was beating extremely fast. He could tell she was petrified.

"How are you alive? Damon killed you." She said; she wanted to run away but she couldn't.

"I'm harder to kill than you think." Elijah said to her. "A tale for another day. I need you to do something."

"And what would that be?" Elena asked protesting even though he could compel her in a second.

"I first need you to go wake up Katerina, make her come to the front of the tomb with you. I don't care how you do it." He said not compelling her yet.

"No! Katherine would kill me if I woke her up!" Elena said still protesting.

"Fine," Elijah said, compelling her this time, "Wake up Katerina, make her come to the front of the tomb with you."

Elena nodded and walked to the back of the tomb.

O

"Katherine." Elena said shaking her. "Katherine!"

Katherine was pissed. She probably got an hour of sleep tops before Elena woke her up. Just to teach her a lesson Katherine drove one of her fists into Elena's stomach with all her might. Elena flew to the other side of the room, hit the wall, and fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of her.

"What do you want?" Katherine said growling, the veins popping out from under her eyes.

Elena could barely even breathe let alone answer Katherine. She just sat on the floor grasping her stomach and gasping.

"Well, now I'm up, I'm hungry and pissed at you. You shouldn't have woken me up." Katherine said bending down to speak right into Elena's face.

Elena let out somewhere between a moan and a scream when Katherine pulled her to her feet by her elbow.

Elena got one good look into Katherine's furious face before she felt Katherine's fangs plunged into the right side of her neck. Katherine's face made her even more frightened; it was full of pure hatred and anger. Elena knew she might not get out this time.

Katherine drank and drank and drank from Elena's neck. She held Elena's body close to her preventing her from falling when her knees gave out. Tears ran down Elena's dirt stained face as she felt herself growing weaker and weaker.

"STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE, STOP!" Elena screamed when she finally found her voice.

"Ugh, you ruin all the fun! You're as broody as your boyfriend." Katherine said dropping the sobbing Elena to the ground.

Katherine then heard another heartbeat, she wouldn't have heard it if Elena's wasn't still trying to recover from so much blood being taken.

"Oh you brought a friend! How exciting!" Katherine said clapping her hands together like a small child. Knowing that Katherine had heard Jeremy Elena cried even harder, forgetting about Elijah.

"Ugh again with the crying! Why don't you stop crying?" Katherine flashed in front of her and compelled her, "Stop crying now." Elena stopped crying at once even though she knew she could very well carry on for a few more hours.

"Lets go meet our new friend!" Katherine said pulling Elena off the ground. When Elena just collapsed again Katherine didn't bother trying to get her to walk and dragged her to the entrance of the tomb.

O

Elijah heard the entire scuffle between the doppelgangers, knowing that he would have to end it if it went to far. He was very pleased when Katherine stopped on her own accord and started walking to the front of the tomb. Elena didn't even have to persuade her.

When Katherine reached the front of the tomb she immediately saw Jeremy sitting straight against a wall not talking or moving at all. That was strange. She was sure he had just heard everything that had happened. Then she saw Elijah.

"Hello Katerina. It's been a while hasn't it?"

**OMG! Katherine must be so scared! What's going to happen next? **

**Please review! I hope you liked this chapter…. If you didn't like anything please tell me so I can improve! **

**P.S. Who saw last week's episode? OMG! My baby Damon was willing to die to save Jeremy! THEY ARE A FAMILY! ELENA AND DAMON ARE THE PARENTS AND JEREMY IS THEIR SON! OMG AND STEBEKAH! I so called that! I can't wait until Thursday!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! First off I want to explain why I updates two chapters in one day, I wan in the car for six hours and I was really bored so all I did was write! Second I would like to thank the guest user for their suggestion in chapter four... You'll see why!

So here it is... Chapter SIX! Hope you like it and please review!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Elijah." Katherine said backing away. This was the most scared she had been since she ran the first time.

"Hello Katerina. Please let the girl go." Elijah said motioning to the figure of a limp Elena on the ground.

Katherine pulled Elena off the ground and hugged her body to her. "No, leverage and all you see." She said being her usual self even though she was more terrified than she had ever been in her life.

"Katerina. Let. Her. Go. I don't want to have to use force on you."

Katherine backed into the tomb still carrying a bleeding and now unconscious Elena. "Not going to happen. You're not stupid enough to come in here and get her either." Katherine said, with full knowledge that he could snap his fingers and have a witch in a second to take the tomb spell down. She planned to run when that happened.

"Really Katerina? Have you lost your memory that fast? You know how much power Klaus and I have with witches." He said smirking as she put up her fight.

The effect of Klaus' name to Katherine was funny to Elijah. Right when he said, Klaus, she dropped Elena. Her face showed her pure petrifaction. "Kl-Klaus is with you?" She stuttered.

Elijah grinned at her expression. He didn't mention the fact that he hadn't talked to Klaus for over one hundred years.

Hearing the name Klaus coming from Elijah would have probably made Katherine's heart pop out of her chest if it still beat. She couldn't speak she was so petrified.

"Just let the girl go and I will think about letting you go and not telling Klaus you're here." Elijah finally broke the silence.

"You would never do that after what I did." Katherine said to him pointedly.

"I was thinking about it until you reminded me of… that." Elijah said his expression showing sadness instead of amusement now. "Just let the girl go."

"Not going to happen." Katherine said pulling Elena back with her into the shadows.

O

Elijah cursed himself for not being able to get Katerina to give him the girl. She was too far away from him for compulsion to work and he didn't want to get himself stranded in there.

"That's too bad." Elijah said and then stooped down to compel Jeremy, "Go home now but first call her boyfriend now and tell him not to come."

Jeremy stood up, pulled out his cell phone and dialed Stefan's number. After about a minute it went to voicemail. "Hang up." Elijah said to Jeremy and he did.

"Call the girl he was going to go get. Tell her not to come." Elijah said.

Jeremy unlocked his phone and called Bonnie. She picked up after the first ring.

"Jeremy what is it? What happened?" She asked sounding worried.

"Nothing happened. I just wanted to tell you that there's nothing we can do right now about Elena. I think we should wait until the morning." His voice was monotone; Elijah hoped the girl hadn't noticed.

There was a moment of silence on the other line. Elijah heard the scratch of something being written on the other line. He motioned for Jeremy to continue talking.

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you still there?" Jeremy asked.

"Yea Jeremy you're right, we will wait until morning. See you at the tomb at 7 tomorrow." She said before hanging up.

This struck Elijah as odd. He had expected to have her to put up a little more fight before going along with what the boy said. He brushed it off though. "Now you go home and go to bed. Do not think about what happened tonight until the morning." He compelled Jeremy and he left.

O

Stefan and Bonnie had been talking about how to break Katherine's compulsion when Jeremy called. When Bonnie picked up she had been worried Katherine had done something to Elena.

Jeremy had told her otherwise when she asked. His voice lacked all emotion though, as if he had been compelled. Been compelled! Bonnie knew that's exactly what had happened.

She opened the notebook beside her and wrote in it: _He's being compelled_. She didn't want to take the chance that if the vampire was there they could hear her. She passed it to Stefan. He read it and nodded with a grim look in his eyes.

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you still there?" She heard Jeremy say from the other line.

"Yea Jeremy you're right, we will wait until morning. See you at the tomb at 7 tomorrow." She said to him while she hung up and turned to Stefan.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him.

O

Elijah walked into Jonas and Luka's apartment almost an hour after he had left. He saw them sitting at the kitchen table with a picture of the doppleganger in between them.

"You can stop searching now. I found her." Elijah said sitting at the head of the table.

Lukas and Jonas looked up at Elijah surprised. "Where did you find her? How did you find her?" Jonas asked. He and Luka had been looking for her since Elijah left. Well, after Jonas had retrieved the picture from her bedroom.

"She was with Katerina. Speaking of which, I need another spell." Elijah said folding his hands together.

Jonas and Luka were tired after searching for Elena for hours. But, Jonas thought that they had one more spell in them before being exhausted.

"What spell is it that you need?" Jonas asked.

"Well the place where Elena and Katerina are is a tomb underneath the ruins of a church in the woods. The tomb is spelled so vampires cannot escape once they enter. Katerina has compelled the other doppleganger, Elena, that she cannot leave until Katerina tells her she can."

"You want us to take the tomb spell down so you can compel Katerina, to compel Elena, that she can leave the tomb." Jonas said summing it up.

"Exactly. Can you do it?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. You probably want to be there right when the spell is broken am I correct?" Jonas asked.

"Yes. Is there a way for you to contact me when it is done?"

"Yes. I know just how. Give us thirty minutes." Jonas said.

O

Damon had struggled in the reinforced steel chair in his basement, cursing Stefan the entire time. How could he be so stupid!?

About an hour after Stefan had left Damon finally got out of the chair. He stood rubbing his wrists for a minute before he jetted to the blood cooler and grabbing three bags of blood. One for now, which he dug into right away, and two for the run to the woods.

When he finished his first bag he dug into the second and picked up a sports bag. He ran around the house finding vervain darts, stakes, stake guns or any weapon he felt he might use on a Katherine. With her dead Elena could get out of the tomb. He didn't care if he was stuck in the tomb.

When his bag was full he got to the tomb in 5 minutes, finishing the third bag on the way there.

The tomb was full of people by the time he got there.

O

Elijah rushed to the tomb after his brief conversation with Jonas and Luka. When he got to the tomb instead of finding it empty like he expected it to be, there was a teenage girl and boy in it. He heard a heartbeat coming from the girl so he knew she was human. She was holding an old book, a grimoire. Elijah knew she must be a witch.

The boy however had no heartbeat. He was one of the vampire brothers that had killed him. Elijah wasn't scared of him though; he knew he must be young. 100-200 years at most. He heard Elijah come in and jetted across the room, pinning Elijah to the wall by his neck. When he saw his face however his face turned from anger to shock.

Elijah easily pulled his hand off his neck but didn't attack him.

"Relax, we both want the same thing at the moment I think. I'm not going to hurt you and in return you won't harm me." Elijah said compelling him.

The boy blinked and nodded looking confused. He must not have been compelled for a while.

The witch looked confused at the exchange. Elijah stepped forward.

"I believe introductions are in order. Elijah." He said taking Bonnie's hand and shaking it.

"Bonnie." She barely whispered.

"Stefan." The boy said.

"Pleasure." Elijah said looking them over. He didn't feel the need to punish the boy for killing him. He was doing it for his love. Elijah would have done the same thing for Katerina, back in the day.

"I have no intention of hurting you. There's no need to be so tense." Elijah said amused by their terrified gaze on him.

"Why are you here?" He asked the two.

"We want to get Elena out, Bonnie's trying to find a way." Stefan explained to Elijah.

"I already have my ways planned you can give up on yours." Elijah said just as Damon arrived.

O

"Stefan." He said running right to him and punching him in the face. "Thanks for locking me up dick." He said almost growling.

He didn't notice Elijah until he turned around. He was shocked. "I killed you! You were dead." Damon said to him.

"For centuries now, thank you." Elijah said. "I'm harder to kill than you think, but that is not for now. "

"Yeah I know." Damon said walking right past Bonnie and Elijah into the tomb.

* * *

OH NO DAMON WENT INTO THE TOMB!

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I finished early again and I'm reallllllllllllllllllly happy with this chapter! I hope you like it! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Damon!" Stefan screamed shocked that Damon would do something so stupid. He went to run after Damon but stopped himself. He couldn't go in there and be stuck too.

"Don't worry." Elijah said to Stefan, but didn't elaborate.

"What do you..?" Stefan started to ask before Elijah shook his head signaling him to be silent.

"Later." He mouthed.

O

Damon ran to the back of the tomb ignoring Stefan's outburst. He didn't care if he was trapped in here. He just needed Elena to be safe which she wasn't with Katherine.

When he got to the back of the tomb he saw Katherine sitting on a bench covered in dirt with a smirk on her face. Elena lay on the ground in front of her. Her shirt was covered in blood. He saw the hole in the stomach of her shirt that Jeremy had told him about.

"Come to play?" Katherine asked, getting off the bench and walking over to Damon. He just walked away from her and picked up Elena.

"You know it won't work Damon." Katherine called before going and sitting back on her bench.

Damon knew but he just wanted to try. He walked Elena to the front of the tomb and tried to put her legs through the opening. It didn't work. I felt like he was trying to push her through a wall.

Judgey the witch walked over to him. She looked behind him to check that Katherine wasn't watching before she handed him a tiny note.

_Elijah has a plan. His witches are going to open the tomb and then he is going to compel Katherine to let Elena out. _

After reading the note Damon passed it to Bonnie. He mouthed, "Will it work?" to her. She nodded and walked away, out of the tomb.

Stefan mouthed _grimoires_ to Damon and he understood. The witches needed Emily's spell book to open the tomb.

The only part of the plan Damon was concerned with was how it said Elijah was going to compel Katherine. How could he? Katherine was a vampire.

He shook it off and carefully placed Elena down near the front of the tomb. He checked out her neck and saw it was still bleeding. He listened to her heartbeat and heard it was very faint and slow. He bit into his wrist and put it up to her slightly parted lips.

"Elena, drink, you'll feel better." He whispered to her. Her eyes opened a tiny bit and saw him. "Damon." She said with a weary smile.

"Elena drink." Damon said and she did.

Katherine walked from the back of the tomb. "Well isn't his cute." She said looking over Damon and Elena. Elena backed away from her scared only to hit the barrier. She turned around confused; it looked like there was nothing there. She placed her hand against it and realized she couldn't get out because Katherine had compelled her.

Damon stood up in front of Elena facing Katherine. He realized he had dropped his bag filled with stakes when he punched Stefan.

"Awe, is Damon going to be the knight in shining armor for his Elena?" She asked in a baby voice.

He jetted at her only to have her move over next to Elena. She smiled slyly at him pulling Elena up by her hair. Elena whimpered. Damon only remembered Stefan when he yelled, "Stop!" as Katherine grabbed Elena.

Damon ran to Katherine again but instead of running away she threw Elena to the side and held her ground.

Damon pushed her into the barrier and held her against it by her neck. Elena hit her head on the wall and sat up after a few seconds shaking it off.

"Don't touch her!" Damon growled. Katherine took his hand off her neck, twisted it and brought his arm behind his back. She leaned against the wall and whispered in his ear, "Don't touch me."

Then they both fell through the barrier.

O

Jonas and Luka had looked through all their grimoires and couldn't find a spell like the one Elijah talked of to open the tomb. Then Bonnie showed up.

She told them that Elijah had sent her because she had the spell to open the tomb and they believed her. She opened her grimoire and showed them the spell.

"We can do this on the roof of the building." Luka said to them.

"My Grams and I had to do it right in front of the tomb the last time." Bonnie said with a questioning look.

"It doesn't need to be done there. It can be anywhere if you have the right things." Jonas explained to her.

They gathered torches, salt, and water and went to the roof.

The spell itself would only take them a little while but Jonas and Luka needed to contact Elijah first. They sat at the table in the kitchen with Bonnie watching.

"Are you sure you can do this Luka?" Jonas said looking at his son in concern.

"Yea dad, just send me in there." Luka replied confidently.

Jonas started speaking under his breath with his eyes closed. Luka's eyes were still open but glazed over.

"Elijah," He said, "The spell will be done in a couple of minutes. Be ready." He said and just like that he seemed to come back into the room with Bonnie and Jonas.

"He got the message."

O

Right when Damon and Katherine fell through the barrier Elijah grabbed her. She didn't even have time to realize what happened before he had her neck in his hand.

He rammed her on the ground holding her neck like Damon had. Stefan ran into the tomb and went to grab Elena before he smelled all her blood. He had been too distracted before to notice.

His face began to change, the veins popping out under his eyes and his fangs coming in, before he ran out of the tomb and into the woods to calm down.

Elena hadn't even noticed Stefan coming to her so he didn't scare her. She was lying on the ground sobbing. Damon went in and helped her into a sitting position. She hugged him and wouldn't let go.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

Elijah on the other hand was glaring at Katerina. She looked back at him with surprise.

"Let the girl out Katerina. Now." Elijah said compelling her, spending no time messing around.

Katherine looked over to Elena and said in a monotone voice, "You can leave."

Damon picked Elena up and walked out of the tomb.

"Thank you Elijah." He said glancing down at the man who was still choking Katherine.

"You are quite welcome. You may leave now." Elijah replied not looking away from Katherine.

Damon walked into the woods to look for Stefan but found that he was gone. He decided to not spend any time looking for him and just brought Elena home. She had already fallen asleep in his arms.

O

Stefan slammed his glass of bourbon so hard on the table that it broke. Glass and shards of wood went flying around the room. He was angry for not being able to control himself around Elena when she was hurt. He was even angrier that Damon had been able to control himself. Stefan was supposed save her not him.

"Wow. Someone's angry." Damon said strolling into the room, "BTW, that means by the way, that table was expensive. You better get a new one."

Stefan ran to Damon and punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Damon asked Stefan holding his nose. Broken. He snapped it back into place.

"You could have gotten stuck in there forever! Why the hell would you risk that?" Stefan asked glaring at Damon.

"Wow. Wait just one second. You're asking me how I could risk my life to save Elena? Wasn't it you saying just yesterday, 'I can't think of a better way to die'?"

"You're the one I'm concerned about! You don't care about anyone but yourself, and now you're risking your life for Elena?" Stefan said, making up a quick excuse in his head.

"Me? Not care about Elena? I think that's you mister, 'don't go in the tomb Damon! I won't do that it's to dangerous!'" Damon said yelling mocking him.

"I'm just saying you're not the kind of person to risk that!" Stefan yelled back.

"You trapped me in the basement!" Damon yelled at him, "You left Elena alone with that psychotic bitch!"

"It wasn't worth the risk of never getting out! Bonnie and I had it handled." Stefan spat in Damon's face.

"ELENA ISN'T WORTH THE RISK? ELENA? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Damon exploded in Stefan's face. He punched him so hard in the stomach that Stefan flew across the room and through a window.

Stefan stood up weakly. He still didn't heal as quickly as a regular vampire but he healed faster then the last time Damon had thrown him through that window. Ever since he started drinking a little human blood every day he had been healing faster.

"Get me a new window too." Damon said to him before storming out of the house.

O

Elijah carried Katerina's unconscious body to the town hall. He knew for a fact, the mayor herself had told him, that there was an old holding cell there. She had also informed him there was reinforced steel and a window in the cell

He carried her into the basement and chained her into the chair just as she started to become conscious.

"Where…?" Was all she got out.

"Somewhere we can talk Katerina. I think it is long over-due for us to have a chat." He said smirking at her already terrified expression.

* * *

**OMG! Thanks so much for reading! I've loved writing this so much! I'd really like to thank my friend Rebecca987 for helping me with this chapter when I got stuck! Please go check out her stories they are soooooooooooooooo goooooooood! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you didn't like anything or if you have any suggestions. Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI kids! I know I've been updating really early lately... I've just had a lot of free time. I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews! Here's chapter eight! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Jeremy woke up in his bed and felt the memories of last night rush back into his head. Elena. The tomb. Elijah being alive? He shot out of bed and ran into Elena's room.

She was asleep in her bed. How? Were those memories just a dream?

He ran over to her and shook her awake. She shot up in bed looking terrified.

"Jeremy." She sighed relieved sinking back into bed.

"Elena, are you okay?" He asked her. He didn't want to straight out ask if the tomb had been real.

"Yeah. Yes Jeremy I'm okay. I just have a headache from everything that happened yesterday." She replied rubbing her eyes.

"So it was real? All of it? Elijah, and Katherine and you in the tomb?" He asked her.

"Yeah, why?" She asked him looking concerned.

"It feels like a dream. I couldn't remember anything until I woke up. Last night I didn't even know you were in the tomb. But now when I wake up, I know everything. Its so weird."

"Elijah must have compelled you not to remember last night until this morning. I don't know why he would do that though." Elena said gazing at the window deep in thought.

"I'm just glad you're okay Elena. Tell me if you need anything okay?" Jeremy walked into the other room to go and shower.

O

Elena walked into the kitchen a half an hour later. "Jenna?" She asked, seeing her aunt in the kitchen, "I thought you weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow."

"I know. I came home because, A: I finished my assignment and B: Mrs. Lockwood wanted me to do some historical society thing. Your mom kept all the records so I was kind of stuck doing it." Jenna said back.

"Nice, I'm glad to see you." Elena said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"So how was school yesterday?"

"Umm, well I went home early because I didn't feel good."

"How so? Are you coming down with something? Should I be worried?" Jenna asked Elena.

"No. Just a really bad headache." Elena said. She hoped she had thrown out her shirt from last night. What had happened to it?

''Well, I have to go sort through all your mom's historical stuff. There's some new writer guy who wants to write a book off some of her files. Isn't that exciting!" Jenna said.

"Yeah that is exciting." Elena replied. Her mind was wandering to her ripped and bloody shirt. "I have to go upstairs and check on something. I'll be back down in a minute."

With that Elena ran up the stairs and into her room. She looked around the floor for her shirt. It was right next to her bed. She picked it up and just looked at it for a minute. She heard the doorbell ring and decided to stuff it in a plastic bag before throwing it out.

"Oh! Hi, I wasn't expecting you to come so soon!" She heard Jenna's voice from downstairs, "I haven't even started to get out all the files yet."

Elena found a black plastic bag in one of her drawers and shoved the ripped and bloody mess of a shirt into it. Then she heard the voice.

"That's fine. I can help you sort through it if you want."

Elena froze in her tracks. Elijah.

"Okay, come on in." She heard Jenna say.

O

Damon woke up on the couch in Ric's loft from his phone's dinging. Elena had been texting him.

"Ugg! What now?'' He asked himself rolling over.

**Elijah's at my house. **Was the first.

**Damon Jenna invited him in! **Was the second.

**Damon, please come!**

**Damon hurry! **Was the last one.

Damon was out of the apartment in a second.

O

Elena sat on her bed chewing her thumbnail listening to Jenna and Elijah downstairs. They were still getting boxes out from under the staircase.

"Thanks so much for all the help Jenna."

"Oh, its really no problem. These files are all organized already. My sister was a neat freak. So is Elena."

"Elena? Who is that?" Elijah questioned her.

"She's my niece. I've been taking care of her and her brother ever since their parents died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Just then Elena felt a breeze come from the window she had left open. She freaked out before she saw it was Damon.

"Da-" She got out before he covered her mouth and put a finger to her lips.

"He's with Jenna?" Damon mouthed to her.

Elena nodded her head. They both listened downstairs.

"Well I would love to meet them." They heard Elijah say. Elena looked to Damon with panic in her eyes.

"Sure they're just upstairs." Jenna replied, "JEREMY! ELENA! GET DOWN HERE AND MEET SOMEONE!" She yelled up the stairs.

Damon motioned for Elena to go downstairs.

"Coming!" She heard Jeremy say. Elena took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

"Here they are." Jenna said to Elijah motioning to Jeremy and Elena. Jeremy jumped a little at seeing him.

"Hi. I'm Elijah. It's spectacular to meet you." Elijah said smiling at them.

O

Katherine struggled with the chains that bound her to the chair. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out but she tried anyway.

Elijah had left last night right after he told her they needed to talk. Katherine thought that was stupid because he had just said, 'we need to talk'. Why couldn't that have happened last night?

Katherine had almost given up hope of survival until she heard the door upstairs open. Expecting it was Elijah she started to freak out.

But when the door to the cell opened she saw it wasn't Elijah. It was…

"Stefan?"

O

Jenna made Jeremy and Elena help her and Elijah with the boxes for about half an hour. They sorted all the stuff about Mystic Falls into piles according to topic. They worked in total silence until Elijah said that he had to leave.

"Okay!" Jenna said. "We can help you load the boxes into your car."

"That would be great. Thanks. Also thank you for letting me in your home." He said looking over to Elena.

They each grabbed a box and carried it out to Elijah's car.

When it was all loaded Elijah drove away. Elena looked up to her window and saw Damon looking at her out of it.

When she got back inside she ran up the stairs into her bedroom. Jeremy followed her.

"Why are you here?" He asked Damon.

"Calm down Jer. Elena texted me saying the big bad Elijah was here so I popped over." He said.

"He wasn't too subtle about telling us he can get back in was he?" Jeremy asked sitting down on Elena's bed.

"At least he had a cool car to come kidnap Elena in." Damon joked. Elena shot him a surprised look. "Come on, an Audi R8 GT Spyder? I've always wanted one of those."

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed, "This is serious! What are we going to do?"

"Well he obviously doesn't want to kill you or he would have already." Damon said bluntly. Elena looked at him with surprise and anger this time. "What? He's had plenty of opportunity to. Could have killed Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan and I too."

"Damon!" She yelled at him again.

"Okay! What do you want me to say, Elena?" Damon asked.

"I don't know! I don't know what's going on! Why would he let you live? You killed him! I don't know why he didn't take me!" Elena said freaking out on him.

"I don't know the answers!" Damon said getting frustrated.

"Whoa, guys calm down." Jeremy said.

"I think I could answer your questions." Elijah said from the corner of the room.

O

Katherine sat on the couch in the Salvatore living room with a glass of blood from their stock.

"Why did you save me? You were so intent on killing me what, two days ago?" She asked Stefan who was sitting across from her.

"I need your help." Stefan said, not surprising her. She knew he needed her for something.

"And what would this something be?" Katherine asked downing the rest of her glass of blood.

"I need you to help me lure Klaus away from Elena."

"Not going to happen." She said placing down her glass on a new coffee table. "I will not go within a hundred miles of him." She went to stand up but Stefan ran over and pushed her back down on the couch.

"Just hear me out okay? I have an actual plan. I'm not Damon."

"Fine. I'll listen but I'm not agreeing to anything."

O

Elijah sat in Elena's desk chair and saw the shocked looks on Damon, Jeremy, and Elena's faces.

"Why are you here?" Damon growled at him, standing up from the window seat. He moved over in front of Elena and Jeremy protectively.

"Well, as Elena stated, you have no idea what is going on. You don't know anything about what I am doing."

"Well then why don't you tell us?" Damon said to him.

'Well I was going to until you asked what I was doing here and I answered you."

"Can you answer now then?" Damon asked him.

"Okay. What would you like to know?"

"Let's start with why you haven't killed any of us." Damon said. He wasn't backing away from where he stood in front of Elena and Jeremy.

"Well, long story, but long story short you will keep Elena safe. I need Elena to be safe right now."

"But I thought you wanted to use me for the sacrifice. What about the sun and moon curse?" Elena said to him.

"Let's just say I don't want to break the curse. That is Klaus, my brother."

"Weren't you going to bring me to Klaus the other day?"

"No. I was not. I was going to take you to keep you safe. I will not do anything for Klaus. Not anymore."

"Why not anymore?" Damon questioned him.

"Katerina. When Klaus had her, I fell in love. A common mistake I'm told." He looked over to Damon who nodded, "I told Trevor about the curse before Klaus could perform the ritual. Trevor told Katerina. She ran."

"Yea, Katherine told me about that. Then she had Rose turn her and kept on running." Elena said.

"Rosemary turned her! I knew I should have never let her go! Where is she?" Elijah said standing up.

"No! No, Katherine tricked her! It wasn't Rose's fault." Elena said trying to calm Elijah down and save Rose's life.

"Yeah and you won't find her anyway." Damon started, "She bolted last night when I told her you were here."

Elijah had calmed down and sat back in the chair. "Klaus doesn't trust me anymore. Not after that. He believed I told Katerina about the curse."

"So why did you try to take me then?" Elena asked him genuinely confused now, "If you don't want to help Klaus why take me at all?"

"Klaus needs to be stopped. He is a recluse." Elijah said simply.

"So you want to use Elena to draw him out?!" Damon said angrily, "Yeah, not going to happen."

"Just hear me out. I have a plan that will work if we implement it correctly."

"Damon just let him say what his plan is." Elena said from behind him. He turned around and saw the plea in her eyes.

Damon motioned for Elijah to go on. "I use Elena to draw Klaus out. He comes to Mystic Falls. Then I kill him."

"How do you propose to do that? We couldn't kill you."

"Witches. Witches can kill even an original. They created vampires and therefore can destroy them."

"And Elena will be protected?'' Damon asked.

"I will protect her and everyone she cares about up until Klaus is in Mystic Falls. My complete focus will be on killing him then. You can protect her then. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." Damon said and shook Elijah's hand.

* * *

**OH NO! They made a deal with Elijah! OMG AHSGDHAGEHEHAK!**

**Thanks for reading and please please review. You can tell me anything, criticism, comments, suggestions... Thanks again!**

**OMG AND THE NEW EPISODE IS ON TOMORROW! I bet that Jeremy kills Kol because I think his mark is completed in 4x13. I don't want him to though! KOL IS AMAZING! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I really like how this story is turning out so I think I'm going to try to update faster that I have been. **

**ONE THING BEFORE THE CHAPTER: OMG THIS WEEK'S EPISODE! I CRIED I FELT SO BAD FOR KLAUS! I probably shouldn't because he has killed so many people but the look on his face! AWwwww! I really want them to find the cure for Rebekah she deserves it!**

**So without further ado... CHAPTER NINE!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Elena knew that Elijah wasn't going to use her just to lure Klaus out. It struck her as odd that part of the deal was that Elijah wouldn't protect her anymore when Klaus came into town. That just made her think that he was going to help Klaus.

'How do we even know we can trust him?' Elena asked herself. But she knew the answer. They didn't know they just believed they could. They needed to believe they could trust someone.

O

"Not that bad of a plan Stefan." Katherine said sipping at her third glass of blood. "Its simple yet it just might work. There are just a few little kinks."

"What would that be?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow.

"First off, I think it's stupid not to include Damon."

"There's no need for him in the plan."

"Yea well, what if something goes wrong and then you need him and have to take the time to fill him in? Then he's going to be mad and not want to help at all."

"I'll think about it. Just tell me the problems with the actual plan."

"Fine. I'll say now, I stand by what I said at the beginning of our 'session', I won't go within one hundred miles of Klaus, remember he wants me dead." Katherine said and then finished her glass of blood.

"Fifty."

"No."

"Seventy-five?"

"Fine." She said, "seventy-five miles away. No closer. That freak could kill me any second if I was closer."

"Okay. What else?"

"How will we find out where he is? That seems to be a big factor in your plan."

"There's this guy, Slater. Rose told us about him. He lives in Richmond, he knows everything." Stefan said, "He helped Rose to find you."

"How the hell did he know where I was?" She asked him concerned. She thought everyone thought she was dead in that tomb.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that he can help us find Klaus."

"Okay. That's all for my criticism." Katherine said getting up to get another bag of blood.

O

Elijah went back to Jonas and Luka's apartment after his little Q&A session at the Gilbert house. He hoped he had fooled them with the part about him not protecting Elena once Klaus got into town. He was perfectly capable of protecting Elena and killing Klaus but he didn't want to.

Walking in the hallway back to their room he heard them talking with the girl witch Bonnie. He walked into the living room and listened to their conversation.

Jonas was already talking, "I told Luka when he was nine. I can't believe you didn't know until a year ago!"

Then Bonnie started talking, "Well my grams had always said I was a witch but my dad told me to ignore her. He really didn't want to hear about anything unnatural about me. I only started to believe and practice last year."

"That's amazing. You already have so much power." Luka said to Bonnie in awe.

"Yeah, well… I should probably get going. I want to go see how Elena is doing today. Thank you for talking to me about all of this."

Elijah took that as a good time to walk into the room. "Hello Bonnie." He nodded to her. "Goodbye Bonnie." He said.

Bonnie looked at him in shock and turned to Luka and Jonas and shook their hands. She walked out of the front door and Elijah turned to Jonas and Luka.

"I need you to help me spread word of the doppleganger."

O

Stefan and Katherine pulled into the parking garage in Richmond. They got out of his car and walked into the café.

"Do you even know who he is?'' Katherine asked Stefan looking around the cafe.

"No but I bet if I say, SLATER, really loud I'll find him." Stefan said shouting out his name. A guy came running over. He was of medium height and had coffee color hair.

"Hey. I'm Slater. Do I know you?" He asked Stefan before he looked over to Katherine and said, "Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. Wow. I have heard so much about you."

"Yea, yea, everyone has heard of me. We are here to ask about another well-known person. Klaus." She said to him cutting right to the chase.

"Well, I think we should sit down then."

O

Damon walked into the boarding house and found it empty. Stefan was probably off somewhere being an idiot. Damon walked over to his wet bar and poured himself a glass of his favorite bourbon.

"Hello Rose. So nice of you to join us." He said when he heard Rose walking into the room.

"I know you're angry with me for running but you need to let that go for a second. I have something important to tell you." She said walking up behind him.

Damon spun around and glared at her, "Spit it out then."

"I was here earlier and so was your brother. But, he had Katherine with him. He freed her from Elijah. He wants her help with a plan to get Klaus away from Mystic Falls."

"Damn it! Stefan!" He said and threw his glass at the nearest wall. "That's just going to screw around with Elijah's plan!"

"Wow, wait. You made a deal with Elijah? Why would you do that? Elijah is not a good person."

"Yea, lets not talk about this now. Can we please go and find my brother and that bitch?"

"Sure Damon whatever you want, I know exactly where they went."

"Perfect! I'll drive."

"No, you're forgetting not all of us can do sun." Rose said pointing to the window which had its shades drawn.

"You drive then."

O

Bonnie pulled up to the Gilbert house in her car. She had just talked to Elena and she had said they needed to talk in person. Bonnie could tell something was bothering Elena when they talked.

She walked up to the front door and didn't even knock. It was unlocked. She walked up to Elena's room. Elena was already sitting on her bed chewing on her thumbnail.

"Hey Elena." Bonnie said entering the room, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why?" Elena asked a little too quickly, like she was hiding something.

"First of all, you're biting your nails which you never do unless you're nervous." Bonnie started out. Elena immediately stopped chewing her nails, "Second, I can tell in your voice. Something is bothering you."

"We made a deal with Elijah." Elena said. Her voice shook a little like she was scared.

"What!? How could you make a deal with him? What was the deal even?" Bonnie asked her almost yelling.

"Bonnie, please calm down, I'm freaking out enough as is." Elena said. She continued once Bonnie sat down, "I didn't even make the deal it was Damon. It's just that Elijah is going to use me to lure Klaus into Mystic Falls. He wants to get him here and then kill him."

"Why here?" Bonnie asked, "Why couldn't he lure him somewhere else. That just makes it easier for someone to get hurt if he comes here."

"I know! That's what I don't like. He said he would protect everyone but what if he can't?" That was the real reason Elena was scared. She didn't care about Klaus coming to get her; she only cared about him hurting others.

"How did he say he was going to kill Klaus even?" Bonnie asked.

"He said he had witches."

"That must be Jonas and Luka." Bonnie murmured. "The witches I helped to break the tomb spell. They are working with Elijah."

"Yea, that's why Elijah had them break the tomb spell Bonnie. They are probably in his service for something. Like your cousin Lucy was with Katherine."

"I could ask them why they are working with him." Bonnie said more to herself than to Elena. "But they probably wouldn't tell me."

"Yea, we could ask them why, but what is that going to do? We don't need to know why they are working with Elijah. We know they are. We just need to know how they plan to kill Klaus and protect everyone. To see if we can help them."

"I could ask them. Just to see if I can help right?" Bonnie asked getting off the bed. Elena nodded. "Okay I'll go see."

Bonnie left the Gilbert house. She was a little mad at Damon for making the deal with Elijah but not very. It seemed like their best option.

O

Damon and Rose pulled into the car garage and saw Stefan's car. They were probably still with Slater.

"You sure this guy is trustworthy?" Damon asked Rose.

"More than sure. He is one of my best friends." Rose said, "Actually my only one now since Trevor…"

"Yea got that." Damon said and started walking forward. Then he stopped. "What did you say my brother's plan was?"

"He wants to have Klaus chase Katerina. Like she goes somewhere near him, someone gets pictures of her and shows them to him, blah blah blah."

"Woooo, not a great plan." Damon said.

"It's okay though. Not great but it may work out." Rose said and they started walking again.

They walked into the brightly lit café and Damon saw Katherine and Stefan sitting with some guy in a corner. Rose stepped right in behind him and Damon freaked out.

"Hello? I thought you couldn't do sun?" He said pointing to the windows.

"Its tempered glass. UV rays can't penetrate." Damon looked at her surprised. "Yeah you see the appeal now? I went about 500 years in darkness before finding this place."

"Hmmm." Damon said listening to Katherine and Slater's conversation.

"So, Klaus, how do you start finding him?" She asked Slater.

"Well I go on Craig's list. Seriously." He said to Stefan and Katherine's questioning looks, "Some guy sends an email somewhere. That's how I found Elijah. There could be a guy with the same information on Klaus. We could contact him."

"No. We do NOT want to contact Klaus. We just want to know where he is so we can plant our information." Katherine said.

"Well, you don't find Klaus he finds you." Slater said.

"Yea. He has already found me before, thank very much. If you can't find him why are we even coming to you?" Katherine asked standing up with Stefan right beside her.

"Well, I could find someone who could contact him and then see if they can find out where he is."

Katherine got interested and sat back down. Stefan, looking like a lost puppy, did the same. "I'm listening."

"Well I could do just that. Nothing more to it." Slater stated.

"Fine. Here's my phone number." Stefan said finally joining the conversation. He wrote down his phone number on a napkin.

Stefan and Katherine went to get up again that's when Stefan saw Damon.

Stefan sped over to him and pushed him against the wall with his hand around Damon's neck. "What are you doing here?" He asked in his 'scary' voice.

"Nice try Stef, but even when you drink blood I'm stronger than you." Damon squeezed Stefan's arm until he let go of Damon's throat.

Katherine stood by looking amused at the fight. Rose finally noticed Katherine and took a step toward her before Stefan flipped Damon over his shoulder. Damon, not expecting it, flew over Stefan's shoulder and rammed right into the window shattering it.

Rose and Slater screamed and ran to each other. They both got out the back door. Katherine and Stefan sped out also, leaving Damon sitting in a pile of glass outside the café.

People were running screaming out of there and Damon scoffed at them. Nothing had even happened. If they had been paying attention they would have know what had happened.

Damon got up and brushed himself off. He walked toward the back door hoping Rose and Slater were still there. To his pleasant surprise they were.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

* * *

**Ohhhhh! Stefan and Kathy off together! I wonder whats going to happen... I know what is but you don't! Mwahahahaha! Thanks so much for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Questions, comments, concerns... I can take any constructive criticism so feel free to tell me if you didn't like anything! Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support and for reading! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10

A week had passed and there had been no sign of Katherine or Stefan. Damon guessed they were out somewhere trying to pull off their plan. Too bad for them, Damon had their key factor, Slater, on his side.

Right now they were talking with Elijah. Damon still didn't trust him completely but he seemed to be on their side.

"Any news on where Klaus is?" Elijah asked Slater.

"Well, I did what you asked and emailed some of my friend's about Elena existing. I did not tell anyone our location though." Slater replied.

"That didn't answer my question. Do you know where he is?"

"Last I heard, three days ago, someone saw him in Florida but it wasn't a very reliable source."

"So he is closer." Elijah said going into deep thought. The full moon was a week away.

"It wasn't a reliable source so we can't be sure." Slater said. He was trying to not get Elijah's hopes up.

"So that must mean the idiots' plan isn't working." Damon said coming into the conversation. Stefan and Katherine had set out together and this showed that they weren't succeeding with their plan.

"It's probable. Once Klaus heard of a human doppleganger he would have forgotten about getting Katerina for a while."

"After all this what do you plan to do if you find her again?" Rose said this timidly. She still didn't feel comfortable with Elijah after running from him for 500 years.

"That is not your concern." Elijah said. Rose went silent again.

"Back to the subject. Full moon is a week away. Klaus is closer. What are we going to do?" Damon asked.

"We have gone over this plan a million times. Klaus will get here. I will have my witches kill him. It is that simple."

"Yea, I'm not really buying it. How do your witches have enough power to kill an original?"

"Well, if Bonnie joins Jonas and Luka in their plans to get more power then we will be able to kill him easy."

"Yeah, again, not buying it. What is their plan to get more witch power?" Damon asked him.

"That's for them to know."

"UGH! How can I trust you if you won't tell me anything?'' Damon shouted at him.

"You have to trust me." Elijah said and then he stood up. "Speaking of the witches I need to go and speak with them." He looked over to Slater; "I hope we will have more news of Klaus soon." With that Elijah left.

O

Elena blew dry her hair after taking a quick shower. After it was dry she picked up her phone and tried to call Stefan again. Voicemail.

"Hi Stefan, it's me again. Can you please call me, or Damon or anyone? We're all really worried about you. Please come home." After leaving the message Elena put down her phone on her bedside table and walked downstairs. Jenna was sitting at the table reading something.

"Morning Elena." She sipped her coffee and then yawned. "Ugh, I was up so late last night."

Elena walked to the counter where Jenna had put already made coffee out for her. "Why?"

"Well, there is _another_ writer in town. He's looking for almost the same stuff Elijah was looking for. I was going through all the stuff we have left here and seeing if any of it was the same. None of it was by the way."

"Thanks for the coffee. What's his name?" Elena asked sitting at the table next to her.

"Klaus." Jenna said. It was a good thing she was reading or she would have been very confused by what Elena did. She nearly fell off her chair and spilt her coffee everywhere.

"Wha- what did you say his name was?" Elena asked stammering.

"Klaus. Why?" Jenna asked looking up. She saw the spilt coffee and got up to get a paper towel. "You're so clumsy Elena."

"Yea, umm… I have to go to uh, Bonnie's" Elena said grabbing her jacket off the banister. She shouted over her shoulder as she ran out of the door, "I'll see you later."

Elena jumped in her car and called Bonnie. She put her phone on speaker as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Hello?" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie its Elena. It might be nothing but Jenna just told me there is a new writer in town named Klaus. I'm on the way to Damon's now. I'm freaking out."

"Calm down Elena. It's probably nothing. I'll meet you there."

"Okay thanks Bonnie." Elena hung up.

O

Bonnie hung up the phone and turned to the man in her bedroom.

"Very nice." He said, "Now, you are going to go to the house and act as if everything is fine. You will tell no one of me being here, on second thought, don't even remember we had this conversation until we meet again." He said compelling her.

"Yes. I will do as you say." Bonnie said.

O

Elena walked into the living room and saw Damon, Rose and Slater were already there. They were talking about Katherine and Stefan's plan, which seemed really unimportant to Elena now.

Damon saw her walking in looking flustered and sped over to her.

"What's wrong Elena?" He asked.

She sat on the couch and put her face in her hands. "I might sound stupid and I might be wrong but I think Klaus is here."

The effect of Klaus' name on the room was amazing. Damon's glass of bourbon fell out of his hand and Rose sped away from Elena like she had a disease. Slater was the only one who looked interested.

"Why do you think Klaus is here?"

"Well, Jenna told me. She said there was another writer in town and that his name was Klaus. I'm sure it's him its not like many other people have that name."

"He was in Florida three days ago. It must be him!" Slater was still excited. Elena looked at him confused with his excitement.

Damon finally found a voice, "Don't worry Elena we won't let him hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about! He's already gotten to Jenna! What happens if he hurts her? Or Jeremy?" Elena said and a tear fell out of her eye.

"We need to keep them safe you're right. When does witchy get here?" Damon asked her sitting down next to her on the couch.

"She left her house at the same time I did. She should be here soon."

"Speak of the devil." Damon said as Bonnie walked in the front door. Damon sped over next to her and she jumped a little.

"Damon." She said and walked right past him and sitting on the couch next to Elena.

"Hi witchy. No time for you to hate me. Klaus is here and we need your help to keep everyone safe."

"How are we sure that it is even him?" Bonnie asked, "Just because there's a writer named Klaus doesn't mean that that is him."

"Yea except, A: Elijah used the same trick and B: He was in Florida three days ago."

"Well how do you expect me to protect them? I don't have that much magic."

"My plan starts there. Elijah said his witches had a plan to get more power. You should go talk to them and see what that was." Damon said.

"Fine. I'll go and see them." She spat at Damon. Then she turned to Elena and squeezed her hand and said, "Everything will be okay Elena. Don't worry."

Bonnie left the room and Damon turned to Slater and Rose who had been silent until then. "Any ideas how to keep Elena's family safe from Klaus?"

Rose was the first to speak up, "Maybe they could stay here and we could protect them?"

"Yea, two vampires under 200 and a 500 year old would hold up so well against an original. Any vampire can get in this house." Damon said back to her.

Slater had the next idea, "We could make this house so that vampires can't get in." Damon, Rose and Elena looked at him questioning. "If a human signs the deed, technically the house belongs to them and no vampires can get in unless they invite them."

Damon looked over to Elena. She nodded to him. "Seems like our best option. Only problem is how we can get Jenna to willingly stay here. She kind of doesn't like you."

Damon looked at Elena seriously, "It might be the time to tell her. It seems safer for her to know then to not."

Elena looked at him a little shocked. She never wanted to tell Jenna. She had hoped there was one person they could keep out of it. "I don't want to have to tell her though Damon. I don't think I can."

Damon nodded knowing what she meant. She didn't want to tell Jenna because she had never wanted vampires to exist in the first place. She didn't want to shatter her aunt's world.

"Do you want me to do it then?" He asked her gently. She nodded. "Alright I'll go right now and have her come back here." He turned to Rose and Slater, "I can trust her here with you right?" They nodded.

Damon got off the couch and walked to the door before turning to Elena and saying, "Bonnie's right Elena. Everything is going to be okay."

O

Bonnie went back to her house after going to Jonas and Luka's and speaking with them. They had told her about the power source from the burned witches. She thought she would ask Damon where it was later.

She opened her front door and walked inside. She put down her bag on the table and walked into her room. There was a man sitting on her bed. She had no idea who he was until he turned around and she remembered. Klaus.

"What do you want?" She asked him backing away.

"Oh love. Please don't be scared." Klaus compelled her from across the room.

Bonnie instantly felt her fear melt away. All she felt after was confusion. Why was Klaus here? What did he want from her?

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked him again but this time the fear was gone from her voice.

"That's better. Well what I want is for you to stop drinking vervain, wearing vervain, or having anything to do with vervain. Can you do that?" He pretended to ask her even though he had compelled her.

When she nodded he continued, "I want you to tell me everything that happened after you left."

Bonnie told Klaus everything that had happened, from her meeting at the Salvatore's to meeting with Jonas and Luka.

"So, Elijah has witches positioned to kill me, and you're one of them… Interesting." Klaus said, "He'll never pull it off though. I'm immortal."

Bonnie nodded at him. Inside her heart was sinking. The element of surprise was gone now. The only thing they had against Klaus was Jonas and Luka, and they would probably be dead soon.

Klaus stood up off her bed. "Elena is the doppleganger correct?" At her nod he continued, "Her brother is Jeremy and her aunt is Jenna. Stefan and Damon Salvatore love her. Katerina hates her. Her best friends are you, Caroline Forbes and Matt Donavan. All correct?" Bonnie nodded again.

"So many loved ones. I should get going soon." Klaus walked right in front of Bonnie and started to compel her, "Do not remember our meeting until we meet again. The only things you will remember of today were going to the Salvatore's and then the other witches. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Bonnie replied in a monotone voice.

O

Elena was sitting on the couch in the living room still trying to figure out what she would say to Jenna when she got here. Rose had gone downstairs to get a blood bag and Slater was upstairs doing something. Elena had a feeling he was snooping through Stefan and Damon's things.

She stood up to get a glass of water from the kitchen when the front door flew open. She walked over to it but there was no one there. Puzzled, Elena closed it. Then she heard something crash downstairs.

Elena started to run to the staircase when a breeze blew past her. She looked around but the vampire that was obviously in the house hadn't stopped. Instead of going downstairs she turned on her heel and ran for the front door. She heard another crash from upstairs but didn't stop to go investigate.

She was halfway to her car when a hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled to get away but it was no use, she knew she couldn't fight a vampire. She kept trying to get away anyway until she felt a sting in her arm. Her vision started to wobble and then the world went black.

O

Damon pulled his car in the driveway after Jenna. He waited until she and Jeremy got out of the car before he got out of his. He watched them walk into the boarding house. Jenna was still shaking from crying.

As they walked into the house Damon heard nothing which was odd. He should have at least heard Elena's heartbeat. Once Jeremy and Jenna were inside Damon sped past them and the around the house searching for Elena.

She was nowhere to be found.

Two things he did find though were Rose and Slater. Dead. Rose was in the basement with her heart ripped out and Slater was upstairs with a stake through his.

Damon ran back downstairs and Jenna saw the look on his face. "Damon? Damon, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"Someone took Elena."

"What?! Who?" Jeremy asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**OMG WHO WAS IT?! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO thanks again for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! Hope everyone's watching tonight! Here's chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Elena woke up in the back of some car feeling groggy. What had happened? She sat up and realized her hands were tied behind her back. What was going on?

"Morning Elena." She heard coming from the driver's seat. She looked out the window and saw that it wasn't morning. The sun wasn't even up. By shifting her view a little she saw that it was Elijah that was driving.

"What's going on Elijah? Where are you taking me?" She asked him.

"Well with the full moon a couple days away, I felt that we need to stop Klaus now more than ever don't you?

"Yes but why am I here? Where are we going? Why am I tied up?"

"Well, 1: You are here because Klaus needs you for the ritual, 2: I won't tell you, 3: So you can't get away. Don't want you jumping out of a moving car." Elijah replied.

Elena sat there for a minute processing the information.

"But why am I tied up? You're a vampire you could stop me in a second."

"That is very true but I feel the need to take every precaution. It would be a hassle if you jumped out of the car and then I had to go and get you and probably heal you. Too much work." He looked back at her, "I've had my witches jam any locater spells Bonnie might do so no help there either."

"But why? If Klaus needs me for the ritual why don't you want me to escape? If you're taking me away from him…"

"Well, because I'm not taking you away from him. I'm taking you to him."

O

"Come on Bonnie!" Damon said to her again. This was the third time that she had tried to locate Elena in the past hour. They were having no luck.

"I can't find her. Whoever took her must have had witches that jammed the locater spells."

"Why don't you go ask your witch friends to help you then?" Damon asked her.

"I went over there earlier. They left, no one was there." Bonnie said folding up the map in front of her.

"You didn't feel the need to mention this before? If they cleared out that could mean Elijah took Elena. They could be the ones who jammed your spell!" Damon shouted at her.

"Damon, take it easy we've all had a rough night." Jeremy said trying to calm him down. They had been here for the past six hours trying to figure out where Elena was.

"Jeremy, the full moon is lees than a week away. That means that if Klaus has Elena, she is dead in six days." Damon said. Jenna, Jeremy and Bonnie looked at him horrified. Even though they had all been thinking it, no one had said out loud yet how close Elena was to death if they didn't get her back.

"Elijah said that he would protect Elena until Klaus came into town. Klaus is in town, and Elena is gone. That makes it very clear to me that he is the one who took Elena." Damon tried to explain to them. He glanced over to Bonnie and saw she wasn't wearing her vervain necklace.

"Bonnie where is your necklace?" He asked her.

Bonnie's instinctively reached up to her neck where her vervain necklace usually was. But her neck was bare. That was strange she never took it off.

"I- I don't know." She said looking into Damon's eyes.

"What do you remember about last night after meeting here?"

"Well, I went over to Jonas and Luka's and found out about the witch hotspot. And then… And then I, uh…" She stopped, not able to remember what happened next.

"Bonnie you were compelled.'' Damon said to her gently. He didn't know for sure who had compelled her but he had an idea.

"I can't have been! I drink vervain every-" She started and then looked at Damon horrified, "I didn't drink vervain yesterday. Or this morning!"

"Bonnie I think you should stay here tonight. If you were compelled who knows who it was and what they want." Bonnie nodded at him.

"Wait, being compelled is when a vampire controls your mind right?" Jenna interrupted. She was still getting used to the whole vampire thing.

"Yes," Jeremy said, "and vervain keeps you from being compelled."

Damon looked back to Bonnie, "Try the spell again please. I'm going out."

He grabbed his jacket off the couch and was walking to the front door when Bonnie shouted, "Where?"

"I'm going to look for help."

O

"Elijah please don't. Please don't take me to him!" Elena pleaded with Elijah. He rolled his eyes. She must know nothing she could say would stop him. She meant nothing to him.

"Elijah I thought you hated Klaus! Why would you let him break the curse?"

"If, I mean when he breaks the curse he will be weak during his transformation. Then my witches will have the chance to kill him." He said to her.

"What do you mean by his transformation? Doesn't the curse just let you walk in the sun?" Elena asked puzzled.

Elijah chuckled. "The curse of the sun and the moon. I forgot that's what people believe it is."

"What?" Elena asked.

"That curse is fake, it doesn't exist. The real curse is on Klaus."

"What is the curse?"

"Ugh, you have so many questions!"

"Well I'm going to die so you can kill Klaus. I think that you owe me a couple of answers." She spat at Elijah.

"Fine. Klaus and I are brothers. We had three other brothers, that we knew, and a sister. We lived in your town of Mystic Falls a thousand years ago. Everything was fine in my family's life except the werewolves. Every full moon we would go into tunnels underground to escape them. One full moon my brothers Niklaus and Henrik decided to stay above ground to see the men turn to wolves. Henrik was killed."

Elijah paused remembering the day when he had to see his younger brother's mangled body. He cleared his throat and then continued.

"My mother was a powerful witch. She couldn't stand to see anymore of her children get hurt. So she turned us into vampires."

"Your mother was the one who turned you into vampires? Why didn't she just have another vampire turn you?"

Elijah scoffed at her question. It sounded so stupid to him but it really wasn't.

"Because we are the _original_ vampires. As in first ever. We are the oldest vampires alive; from us all vampires were created."

Elena nodded.

"Soon my siblings and I started to kill. When Niklaus made his first kill we realized that he was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her biggest secret."

"How did you figure out he wasn't?" Elena asked.

"On the next full moon he turned into a werewolf." Elena let out an audible gasp from the backseat. "He was a true hybrid, more powerful than any of us until the curse. My mother placed it on him. It keeps his werewolf side dormant."

"So why do you need me to break the curse? Why not anyone?" Elena asked.

"There was a girl, Tatia. Niklaus and I had fought over her affection. She was pulling us apart and my mother knew. She used Tatia to create the curse and created the doppleganger and the moonstone to break it."

"Speaking of the moonstone, do you even have that? I know you need it for the curse."

"Right here." Elijah said holding it up. Elena eyed it before he placed it in his pocket. "I took it from Katerina in the tomb."

"So where are you taking me then?"

"All you need to know is that I'm taking you to Klaus."

Elijah turned off the highway and looked back at Elena. "Six days until the full moon Elena." He said to her. He heard her heartbeat quicken and knew those seven words had caused her more fear than anything else in her life.

O

Jenna, Jeremy and Bonnie were sitting in the Salvatore's living room still waiting for news from Damon. After about an hour he came back with a man they hadn't seen before. He was carrying paperwork.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked him.

"A lawyer. I want Jenna to sign the deed to our house. That way vampires won't be able to come inside unless she invites them." Damon said.

"Me? Why me?" Jenna asked.

''I don't know. I just felt that it should be you." He said. The lawyer walked over to the kitchen table and started to spread out the papers. "He's compelled." Damon said to them.

"Um, I need the new owner to come sign here." The little man said.

Jenna walked over to the table and started signing papers where the lawyer was pointing.

"Jeremy, I know you might not like this news but, I invited your uncle John." Damon said pouring himself a glass of Scotch. "He's going to try to help find Elena."

"Why him? He hates you. He's going to try to kill you!" Jeremy said to Damon.

"Thanks for the concern Jer, but I think I can handle him."

Bonnie jumped up from the couch. "I just had an idea! If I can't find Elena I think I can find Jonas and Luka!"

"Good idea witchy. But, do you have anything of theirs?"

Bonnie pulled out a dog tag from her bag. "This is Luka's. He showed it to me when we first met."

"Great! Now how 'bout you get to finding them."

Bonnie glared at him and went to go get the map that she had been using before to try to find Elena.

Jenna walked back over to the couch and sat next to Jeremy. "He said it was done." Just then Damon started gripping his throat like he couldn't breathe. He rushed out of the house. Once he got outside he started taking huge breaths of air.

"Great. Can you invite me in now?" He said standing in the doorway.

"Sure Damon. Come inside." Jenna said. Damon walked in and started to the lawyer.

He looked him in the eyes and said, "You will forget that you came here. You went for a drive after feeling cooped up in the office." The lawyer nodded and left.

"I found them!" Bonnie called out.

O

Elijah was driving on a trail in the woods. Elena looked around her trying to remember the way they came in. After about two miles after the last house Elena saw a house that was partly hidden by the woods. Elijah turned left and pulled in front of the house.

"We're here." He said. He got out of the car and opened Elena's door. He reached behind her and untied her wrists. "Come on." He said motioning for her to get out of the car.

Elena's heart sped up and her legs started shaking as she climbed out of the car.

"Klaus isn't here yet. You don't have to be that frightened." Elijah said. Elena glared at him. He started walking to the house. Elena didn't follow him.

"You know, I can force you to come with me if you don't willingly." He said without missing a step. He heard her start walking behind him. He walked inside the house and held the door open for her. She walked right past him and stood in the front entrance crossing her arms.

Elena looked around the living room and saw two men sitting on the couch. When Elijah and her entered they turned around and looked at them.

"Jonas, Luka, this is Elena." Elijah said to them. "Elena, Luka and Jonas."

Elena's mouth gaped open. She should have realized that these were the witches that had helped Bonnie. She hadn't thought that they would help kidnap her after helping her out of the tomb though.

"Elena." Elijah said to her and she turned around, "You're going to stay in the basement so you can't escape."

Elijah grabbed her by her elbow and walked her downstairs. There was a door at the bottom with a deadbolt that he opened with a key. There was no doorknob on the inside, just a handle on the outside to pull it open. There was a light bulb near the door that Elijah pulled a string to turn on. Inside there was nothing but a dirt floor.

"Sorry I couldn't make it nice. You'll only be here a few days though." He said. He pushed her inside gently. She heard the door close behind her and heard the deadbolt lock.

O

Damon had decided to wait to go find the witches until John got there. He had told Damon on the phone that he knew a way to kill an original. Damon figured that Elijah would be with Jonas and Luka so he'd better be safe than sorry.

He was walking around upstairs when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He passed Jenna, Jeremy and Bonnie, who were still sitting in the living room, on his way to the door. He opened it expecting it to be John but saw that it wasn't.

Stefan and Katherine were walking up to the house.

* * *

**Yeah! Stefan and Kathy are back! Thanks for reading and I promise next chapter is more intense this one was just a lot of talking. Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I was actually going to post this yesterday but STUPID WINTER STORM NEMO KNOCKED OUT MY POWER! I had no internet until like an hour ago. SO HERE'S CHAPTER 12!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Stefan and Katherine walked right up to the door. Damon watched and chuckled when they bounced off the barrier. They didn't know about Jenna owning the house.

"Hello Stefan, Katherine, so nice of you to join us." He said. He was pissed that they even showed their faces.

"Damon, what the hell is going on?" Stefan asked him.

"Well, someone kidnapped Elena and compelled Bonnie and we have no idea who it was. We felt the need to protect Jenna, Jeremy and Bonnie from whoever it was." Damon said in reply.

Stefan's jaw had dropped when he heard about someone kidnapping Elena. .

"When did this happen?" Stefan asked him.

"Last night. So what have you been up to?" Damon asked him.

"Katherine and I were trying to keep Klaus away from Elena." Stefan said looking over to Katherine. She was staring at the three people on the couch with a smirk.

"Oh yea! Forgot to tell you, he was here yesterday!" Damon said to him.

Katherine let out a gasp and looked around her like she expected him to be right there. Stefan's worry lines on his forehead deepened.

"Do you think Klaus took her?" Stefan asked.

"You know Stefan, you are pissing me off. The last time we spoke you told me that it wasn't worth the risk to save Elena. Now you're asking all these questions like I'm going to trust you to help me find her! No thank you, goodbye." Damon said and slammed the door in Stefan's face.

"Damon! This is my house too!" Stefan called to him.

"Sucks now doesn't it." Damon said back.

He pulled out his phone and quickly found John's number. **Changes of plans don't come to my house. I'll meet you at the grill. **He texted him. **Okay. **John replied.

He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a paper and pen. He wrote a note on it and handed it to Jenna.

**_I'm going to go meet John at the Grill. Don't invite them in no matter what they say. _**

Jenna nodded and he left.

Damon ran to the Grill and saw Alaric sitting at the end of the bar. He walked over and sat beside him.

"Damon! Have you seen Jenna? I haven't heard from her and she hasn't been home." He said once Damon sat down.

"Yea. She's staying at my house with Jeremy and Bonnie. We told her about vampires and it seemed like she was safer there." Damon said.

"Wait, when did you tell her about vampires?" Alaric asked.

"Yesterday. Elena asked me to. Speaking of Elena, she's been kidnapped." Damon whispered to Alaric. He felt that he needed to know.

"What by who?" He urgently whispered back.

"We have no idea." Damon said, "You could go to my house, but my brother and the 500 year old slut are staking it out."

"Why did you leave then? They could hurt them!" Alaric said standing up.

"No, we signed the deed of the house over to Jenna so they can't get in." Damon said. Alaric sat back down but just then Damon saw John walk back into the bar. "You might want to leave now Ric. Your biggest fan just walked in and I need to talk to him." Damon said.

Alaric looked over and saw John. A look of disgust crossed his face. He drank the last of his drink and left the Grill, passing John on his way out.

John came and sat down next to Damon. "Damon," he said, "What's with the change of plans?"

"Well, my brother was off somewhere with Katherine for the past week and we don't know where they were. They just came back today and they can't get into the house because I had Jenna sign the deed. They're pissed and I think Katherine hates you." Damon said and pointed to John's gloved hand.

"Well, since we are here I will tell you how to kill an original, I won't be able to show you." John said and Damon nodded for him to go on, "There is a dagger made by a witch. If you dip it into ash from an ancient tree and stab them with it, it will kill them."

"Are you serious? Do you have one?" Damon asked John. John pulled something out of his pocket wrapped in a handkerchief and handed it to Damon.

"I was originally not going to tell you this but if a vampire uses it they will die." John told Damon.

"Why the change of heart?" Damon asked him shocked.

"Well, you seem like the best chance at saving my daughter. If you die when trying to save her that won't do her much good would it?"

"Thanks John." Damon said and he left the Grill.

O

Elena sat in the corner of the room with her arms around her knees. She was petrified. It was just now catching up to her that she would probably be dead in less than a week.

Elena heard the door upstairs open and two people coming down the stairs. She knew that it was Elijah and Klaus. She started hyperventilating. When she heard the deadbolt unlock she stopped breathing completely.

The door swung open and she saw Elijah and another man. He was the same height as Elijah and was dressed all in black. His hair was dirty blonde and there was coldness in his light eyes. When he saw Elena a look of pure joy crossed his face. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

Elena backed away from him and he just stared at her. "After 500 years. Thank you Elijah." He said turning back to him.

He looked back at Elena, "I hope you aren't as foolish as Katerina to try to run. I'll do the same thing to you as I did to her if you do."

"Wha- what did you do to her?" Elena asked him petrified scooting away again.

He smirked at her and whispered, "I slaughtered her entire family. It was quite fun. Did the same thing to most of my own also."

He laughed at the look on her face. When he stood up he patted her on the head and walked out with Elijah right behind him. Right before Elijah closed the door he looked back at Elena. She saw pity in his eyes.

And then he closed the door and Elena was in darkness again.

O

Katherine and Stefan were gone. Damon didn't know where they went but he was glad.

John was at his house now. Jeremy and Jenna were completely ignoring him.

Ric was there too. He wanted to come help when Damon went to get Elena. He was going to be the one to dagger Elijah.

Bonnie had found that her witch friends were in the woods six hours away. Damon said they could make it in five if they drove fast enough.

They were getting ready now. Damon had decided that it would only be Ric and him going. They were the most durable of anyone. Jeremy had given Ric his ring for tonight's attack. Alaric was packing a huge bag of weapons to use when they got there.

"How are we going to over power Elijah? It took both you and Stefan last time." Alaric asked Damon.

"We have the element of surprise. He has no idea we have the dagger." Damon said putting the last of his vervain darts in a gym bag. "You ready?"

Alaric nodded and walked into the living room to say goodbye to Jenna. Bonnie walked over to Damon. She handed him a piece of paper. "That's Luka's dog tag. Once you kill Elijah you should probably give it back to him so he knows you know me. "

"Thanks Bonnie." Damon said sincerely. That just might save their lives.

When Alaric came back out of the living room Damon and him made their way to the car. They got in and prepared for a long drive.

O

Elena woke up when she heard a large bang from upstairs. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep; there was no way for her to tell time down here.

There were sounds of struggling upstairs and then Elena heard someone come down the staircase again. She backed farther into the corner and tried to make herself look as small as possible.

Whoever was at the door didn't have a key. They pounded on the door and pulled on the handle on the outside until Elena heard it pop off.

"Elena?" She heard Damon's voice from the other side of the door.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed.

"Stand away from the door. I'm going to push it in so you can get out." He said.

Damon started pushing on the door. It took about 30 seconds until the deadbolt's lock broke.

When the door pooped off the hinges light rushed into the tiny room and Elena saw Damon on the other side. Before she even realized what she was doing Elena was in Damon's arms hugging him.

"You saved me again. Thank you, thank you Damon." She said with her face pressed into his shoulder. Damon was in shock for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Elena also.

"We should get you out of here Elena." Damon said. She nodded with her head still pressed against him. Then she remembered what Klaus had told her he would do if she tried to get away.

"Damon he was here. Klaus was here. He said that of I tried to run he would kill my entire family. Damon, I can't let him hurt anyone!" She said looking up into his face.

"Don't worry Elena. I'll keep everyone safe."

"But how?" She asked him, finally breaking the hug and wiping a tear from her eye.

"Jenna is the legal owner of my house now. No one can get in unless she invites them." He said, "Bonnie is going to help too."

Elena just stood there looking at him still.

"He doesn't even know where you live Elena." Damon said.

She seemed to be having a battle with herself in her head. A worried look crossed her face.

"Elena, if Klaus was here we need to leave _now_." He said.

Elena nodded again but this time she started walking out of the basement. Damon led the way upstairs. Once they got upstairs Elena saw Elijah on the ground with a dagger through his heart. Alaric was standing beside him.

"Ric? What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"A human needed to dagger him for him to die." He said to her.

"Better be taking this." Damon said and he pulled the dagger out of Elijah's chest.

"Well, let's go then." Damon said, and they walked out of the house.

O

Six hours later Elena, Damon and Alaric were walking into the boarding house. Elena saw Jeremy and Jenna in the living room and ran to the immediately. They all hugged and Damon went downstairs to the basement to get a blood bag.

Bonnie was down there standing outside the vervain cellar.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Damon asked from behind her. She jumped and turned around.

"I can't go in! I went to go get some for Jenna and Jeremy to put in tea and I can't go in!" She said distressed.

"Might be from the compulsion." He said and turned around to the blood cooler.

"Were Jonas and Luka there?"

"Nope, you can have the dog tag back." Damon said and threw the package it was in to Bonnie. "Did Stefan or Katherine cause any problems while we were gone?"

"No. Didn't hear anything from either of them." She said. "It must be the compulsion." She murmured to herself. Damon decided that was a good time for him to go upstairs.

"You need to rest Elena." Damon said to her when he came upstairs.

Elena looked at him and nodded. She squeezed Jenna's hand before she stood up and made her way upstairs.

"Damon is she okay? She wouldn't tell us anything." Jenna whispered to him when she was out of earshot.

"She met Klaus and he scared her really bad. He told her against running by threatening you two." Damon told them.

"So she didn't want you to take her back?"

"She did and she didn't. She wanted to get away from him but she didn't want you to get hurt. She only came once I promised to keep you safe." Damon said to Jenna.

"She's been through a lot. All she needs now is rest."

O

Elijah woke up angry and confused. What had happened? He stood up and looked around. The door was off its hinges. He didn't hear a heartbeat coming from downstairs.

He dashed down to the basement and saw that door was off its hinges too. He cursed to himself. He raced back upstairs and saw that Klaus was sitting on the couch and had been the whole time.

"Brother, it seems we have a problem."

* * *

AHHHHHH! KLAUS IS GOING TO BE SO MAD! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS! PLease review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated but I had a big paper due for science and I've been writing it all week. But here's chapter 13 and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"So this doppleganger lives in Mystic Falls just like we did Elijah." Klaus said looking over to Elijah who was driving the car, "Wonder if she's like Tatia."

"I do not know if she is like Tatia, but I know she is not anything like Katherine." Elijah said.

"Are you sure you're up to driving after being daggered? It took Kol days to recover when I un-daggered him last time."

"Yes because you kept him daggered for over a century." Elijah looked over to him, "I was only out for a few hours."

"True." Klaus said and started to stare out of the window. "I wish that this one hadn't run. It would have made this so much easier."

"I don't think she ran. Her boyfriend came and got her. She didn't have much of a choice." Elijah said trying to protect Elena even after being daggered. He didn't want her family to get hurt.

"She still ran. I'll have to teach her a lesson before killing her. To make her suffer." He said going deep into thought.

O

"There's no such thing as the curse of the sun and the moon. The real curse is on Klaus." Elena was explaining everything Elijah had told her to Damon and Bonnie. Damon was sitting next to her on the couch and Bonnie across from her.

"Well, what's the curse on Klaus?" Bonnie asked.

"His dad was a werewolf and his mom, who turned them into vampires, made it so Klaus couldn't turn. After he killed his first person as a vampire the werewolf curse was triggered. If she hadn't put the curse on him he would be more powerful than any vampire. If he breaks the curse he will be part vampire part werewolf."

"So is the same curse on Elijah and their siblings?" Damon asked.

"No, his mom had cheated on his dad. Well, Elijah's dad I guess." Elena said.

Damon heard a car pulling in outside. He went to the door and looked outside.

"Ugg, it's them. Again." Katherine and Stefan had been trying to get Damon to let them in since Elena had gotten back.

"Damon this is getting ridiculous. Just let us in." Stefan said.

"Not gonna happen baby bro." Damon said.

Elena wasn't looking Stefan in the eye. She didn't really trust him after what happened with the tomb.

"Elena. Elena, please tell him to let us in." He said pleading with her. She continued to ignore him, "Elena?"

Elena turned away from him and looked at Bonnie instead.

"See Stefan, I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now." Damon said. Stefan glared at him.

"Ugh you boys are so childish. How about we do this the old fashioned way? Let us in or we will hurt… Who isn't in this house Stefan?" Katherine said turning to him.

"Let us in or we will hurt Caroline." Stefan finished for her. Elena whipped her head around at him with a look of shock and betrayal on her face.

"You wouldn't hurt her Stefan!" She exclaimed.

"Wouldn't he Elena?" Katherine asked. Damon slammed the door in their faces once again.

"Damon! We can't let them hurt her!" She said standing up. "Why do they want to get in so bad anyway?"

"CAUSE WE DO!" Katherine shouted from the other side of the door. Damon shook his head at Elena. He put a finger to his lips and went to the pad of paper that was left on the table since their last visit.

**_Don't worry about Caroline. She's not in town this week I told her to go away. _**

"Are you sure?" Elena mouthed to him. He nodded. Elena let out a sigh of relief.

"We'll be back. Don't expect to lose us that easily." Katherine said from the other side of the door. In a moment they were gone.

O

"I think they we should park the car and go on foot to the house so they will not be able to hear us coming." Elijah suggested to Klaus when they were 15 minutes away from the Salvatore's.

"Sure. On this road running will be faster anyway." Klaus replied. The road was curvy and a little bumpy so they wouldn't have been able to go fast.

Elijah pulled the car over to the side of the road and they got out. "Follow me." Elijah said.

They took off becoming just a blur to anyone who might see them. In about two minutes they were in the woods behind the boarding house. They crouched behind a bush and looked to the house.

Elijah pointed to his ear and then put his finger to his lip to signal Klaus to be quiet. He nodded.

They listened to the conversation that was going on inside the house.

"Where did Caroline go?" They heard the doppleganger say.

"I think she went to go and stay with her dad for a while." A man's voice said from inside. From the way Elijah had started glaring Klaus guessed that was one of the vampires who had killed him.

"Good. He lives far away from here."

"Elena, they wouldn't have hurt her anyway. They were bluffing." Klaus wondered who was going to hurt the girl Caroline before he shook it off and started to listen again.

"Well I'm glad she's gone anyway. I don't want anyone else to get involved with this."

"Elena! No one is going to hurt you, you don't have to worry." The boy said. Klaus scoffed, HE was definitely going to hurt this Elena.

"Yea, okay Damon."

"Elena! We killed Elijah; if we have good luck he didn't tell Klaus where we are. That means he can't get to you." Elijah and Klaus looked to each other and smiled. They thought they had killed Elijah permanently.

Klaus nodded his head to the side to tell Elijah that they should go. He nodded back and they ran back to the car. These people were in for a big surprise.

O

Damon was in the kitchen making breakfast for his guests. He was sipping blood from a coffee cup when he heard Elena coming down the stairs.

"Morning Elena." He said as she walked in. She grunted in reply.

"Why are you so tired? Didn't sleep well?" He asked her abandoning the food for a minute to sit next to her.

Elena shook her head and then looked up at him. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" She asked him looking up in his eyes. Their blue color had become one of the only things she could trust these days.

"Scout's honor." He said holding up a hand.

"I had nightmares all night. I couldn't sleep in peace for five minutes before another one started." She said.

"Well what were they about?" Damon asked worried about her.

"I saw Klaus. In every different nightmare he was killing someone else. First it was Jenna, then Jeremy then you." She said. Damon was shocked; she had a nightmare about him dying? He thought she still hated him for killing Jeremy.

"Elena, no one is going to hurt anyone. You're all safe in this house." He said motioning around him.

"But Klaus had already gotten to Jenna before you got everyone here. He's already seen me so he knows that I exist. I think he's smart enough to put together the clues to find me."

Damon heard someone coming down the stairs. "I promise he won't hurt anyone." Damon said one last time. He squeezed her hand before he stood up and got back to making breakfast.

O

Elijah and Klaus had gone back to Jonas and Luka's apartment, but they weren't alone. Klaus' witches Greta and Maddox were there. Elijah's witches Jonas and Luka were there too. They were sitting in the corner with Greta, talking. Elijah knew they hadn't seen each other in years and that was the reason the witches were helping him. He hoped they wouldn't back down now that they had been reunited.

Klaus was thinking over what he would do to punish the doppleganger Elena for running. He knew that she wouldn't turn herself into a vampire because Elijah had told him. She only had two family members left that she cared about and Klaus planned to kill both of them.

"Jonas, Luka, you will not be needed to help me in the sacrifice. I will only need Greta and Maddox. They already know what to do." Klaus said breaking the silence that filled the room.

He knew from the Bennett witch that they were working with his brother to try and kill him. He had a plan to deal with Elijah but the witches might still carry on without him. If they did he planned to have his two witches take them down.

"You are planning to complete the sacrifice on Thursday?" Elijah asked him.

"Yes I've been waiting a thousand years to lift this curse. I'm not waiting any longer than I have to."

"Do you have all the sacrifices ready?" Elijah said, "The vampire and the werewolf?"

"I have my plans for them. I have the moonstone from you and the doppleganger is waiting in the wings. I have everything I need."

O

Katherine was pissed that Stefan and her couldn't get into the house but Stefan was furious. Elena shouldn't be so mad at him. Right now she thought that Katherine and him had been trying to find a way to get Klaus away from her. Their trip had started that way but had become quiet the opposite.

Right now Katherine and him were enjoying a real drink in Elena's house. It was one of the only houses in town both of them could get into.

"You're girlfriend isn't very happy with you. Do you think she knows about your change in habits?" Katherine said eyeing the glass Stefan had in his hand.

"I'm sure she doesn't. She's probably mad at me for not letting Damon get her out of the tomb." Stefan said to Katherine, "Thanks by the way."

"It was my pleasure. I was happy to have her in my company."

"Didn't mean it like that." Stefan said and took another sip. After taking a drink he wiped his lip to get the red stain off of it. Katherine did the same.

"I know. I'm not stupid you know."

"Obviously. You found a way to get me away from this town and think it was my plans." Stefan said.

"And you had a great time admit it." Katherine said leaning into him from across the table. She looked at Stefan's lips before her gaze traveled to his eyes. "You're not so broody when you're not eating bunnies."

"Yea who knew right?" Stefan said. He stood up and got another blood bag out of the fridge. Katherine and him had put a supply in there while they were trying to get into the Salvatore's house.

"Grab me one will you?" She asked him. He threw her a bag and she caught it one handed.

She ripped it open on the side and started to drink from it. "Not as good as the real stuff. When can we go out for a bite?'

"Tomorrow we can go to the Grill. Okay?" Stefan said.

"Sounds great." Katherine said smiling at him."

O

John was at the lake house. He had very fond memories of this house from growing up. When he was a kid his parents would bring him and Grayson here on the weekends.

He was in the hidden closet looking through Johnathen Gilbert's, his namesake, journals. He was trying to find a way to save Elena if the sacrifice ever did have to happen.

He was slumped against the wall from exhaustion when he finally did find it. He had written something about Emily, the witch, doing a spell to save a child. When he read further he saw what had happened to the mother.

He picked up the journals and stacked them in a box to take to Bonnie Elena's friend. He didn't care what had happened to that baby's mother.

He knew he was willing to do whatever it took to save Elena.

* * *

**YEAH! John is being a good person! OMG Klaus is planning on Jeremy and Jenna! OH NO! What did you think? Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted but I was going on a bunch of college tours. But because I'm feeling guilty I'll post two chapters tonight! Hope you like... CHAPTER 14!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"I'll need the big one near the table in the kitchen." Bonnie said to John over the phone. He was getting her grimoires from her house.

John had told her about the spell. He told her not to tell Elena about it because he knew she would try to stop them.

"Does it have papers hanging out from it?" John asked her. He picked up a big book from the table. It looked old and it was dark brown. Papers were hanging out from it. They were also all over the table. It looked like Bonnie had been studying from it.

"Yeah, you can put the papers that are out just in the front page. That's the one I need. Put the key under the mat when you leave."

John did as she said and put the papers in the book. On his way out he started to look through the book. It was all symbols that he had never seen before.

John closed the book, went outside and locked the door. He climbed into his car and started to drive to the Salvatore boarding house.

O

Elijah walked up to the mayor's home. He knocked on the door and waited for a minute. He heard someone running down the stairs.

When she opened the door and saw him she was surprised. "Elijah? What are you doing here? I thought you had left town." She said to him.

"Yea I took a break from my research for a while but I'm ready to get back to it now. I was wondering if I could talk to your son? I wanted to ask him about how his education now is different from how it was back in the time I'm researching." He said making something up on the spot. He really needed to find the boy for Klaus.

"Oh, he's at the restaurant in town with his friends. The Mystic Grill. You could wait for him here if you want to." She said beckoning him inside.

"No. That's fine. I'll come back tomorrow. I was just wondering if he was in school this week. Why isn't he?"

"Well the school is on spring break this week." She said. She looked confused to why he was asking. "I'll tell him you stopped by." She said.

Elijah grabbed her hand, which was still outside of the house. She looked up into his eyes and he did the same to her.

"Forget that I came by here and we talked. I'm still out of town and you have no idea where I went."

She nodded and closed the door. Elijah turned away from the house and smiled to himself. He was so glad that he had gotten her of vervain the day he got into town. That was going to make his life so much easier.

O

"What if he's just biding his time? He could just come on Thursday and take me." Elena asked. She was sitting on the couch hugging her legs to her chest. Damon was sitting next to her. There were only a few inches separating them.

"He's not going to come Elena. Even if he does we're going to keep you safe." He said reassuring her. She had been asking questions like that for the past two hours. It seemed like she was trying to find a way for Klaus to be able to come and get her.

"How much vervain is there in the basement?" She asked him. She put her head on his shoulder. Damon started to play with her hair.

"A lot. Why?"

"Would you think I was crazy if I asked you to drink it?" She asked him.

"Maybe not if you had a valid reason."

"Well, Elijah compelled Katherine. That means originals can compel regular vampires. If you drank vervain they wouldn't be able to get into your head."

"Now I don't think you're crazy. It would hurt like hell though." Damon said, "Would burn my throat and probably my stomach."

"It wouldn't kill you though right?"

"No. I'll try it Elena if it makes you feel better."

O

Elijah walked into the Grill and looked around. There was a group of boys playing pool in the far corner. He went and sat in a booth near them. He put his head down in case anyone saw him.

He heard the sound of one ball sinking in a pocket and then another. "Nice job Tyler!"

Elijah picked his head up and looked over to the boys. He guessed the one wearing a triumphant grin was Tyler.

He put his head back on the table and waited for the boys to leave.

O

"Stefan is that Elijah?" Katherine whispered so low that Stefan could barley hear her. He looked over to where she was pointing and saw a man with his head on a table.

"I can't tell." Stefan said. Katherine looked petrified.

"Let's get out of here just in case." Katherine practically ran out of the Grill. She didn't even check if Stefan was behind her until they were outside.

"I swear it was him. You don't exactly forget the face you've been running from for 500 years."

"Lets get out of here then." Stefan said.

They both blurred as they ran back to the Gilbert house. Katherine opened the door and they went inside.

"I think we should try my house again." Stefan said to her after she had calmed down a bit.

"Ugg! Why won't your brother just let us in?" She asked him. She was getting tired constantly having to ask.

"Because Elena's mad at me."

"Fine. But this is the only time today. We're not making three trips like yesterday." She said. She walked over to the table and picked up another jacket. She shed the one she had on and put the heavier one on instead.

"Fine. Let's hope they let us in this time."

O

The group of boys finally left the Grill at five p.m. Elijah had been sitting next to them playing pool for almost two hours.

He was glad to see that as they left the werewolf Tyler stuck to the back of the group. Elijah stood up and walked out behind them.

Part of the group went one way but Tyler and another boy turned the other. Elijah tailed them until they got to a pickup truck.

"You sure you don't need a ride man?" The boy getting in the truck said.

"Yeah. I'll just run home. I need the exercise."

The blond boy in the trunk grinned at him. The truck started noisily. Elijah watched as it pulled out onto the street.

The boy Tyler had already started running. He was fast for a human. But wait, he is a werewolf, Elijah thought to himself.

Elijah followed the boy's path until they were close to the woods where the tomb was. Then he ran up to the boy at full speed and pushed him on the ground.

"What the hell!?" He said looking back at Elijah. Elijah smiled at him and then pounded his head into a tree.

O

"Oh my gosh! They are here again!" Bonnie exclaimed from upstairs. She was with Jenna, John and Jeremy. Elena had no idea what they had been discussing but Damon did.

"Seriously? They haven't given up yet?" Damon said. He got up off the couch. Elena had an angry look on her face.

"STEFAN! KATHERINE! I'm not even going to open the door this time! You're not getting in the house!" Damon yelled.

"That's nice Damon." Stefan said. "Question: How's that Elijah plan working out for you? Is he still protecting Elena and everyone she cares about?"

"Nope! He's dead." Damon said from the inside of the house. Elena's face changed from angry to confused. Why would they bring that plan up if Elijah was dead?

"Are you sure about that Damon?" Katherine said, "Stefan and I just saw him at the Grill."

Damon turned to Elena. Her face was horrified. Damon just looked confused.

"What are you talking about!? I killed him with a dagger!'' Damon yelled back to her.

"Did you remember to leave that dagger in his chest? Cause if you took it out he walked away scratch free." Katherine said.

Damon and Elena were stunned speechless. All of Elena's fears could come true then. Klaus was working with Elijah so he knew where she was. He knew about all of her family and friends.

That was not good.

O

"The boy is chained in the tomb where I found Katerina. He won't be able to escape." Elijah said to Klaus. Klaus was sitting at the table. He was massaging his temples with his fingers.

"Where did you put the backup werewolf?" He asked Elijah. If he had learned one thing from trying to break a curse for a thousand years was to always have a backup.

"I left Maddox in charge of her. I think he'll be able to control her."

"Good. I have my plans for the vampire so all we need now is the doppleganger. I think I'll pick her up tomorrow." Klaus said. Elijah sat down across from him. Klaus wouldn't look him in the eye. He knew Elijah had been planning to kill him.

Klaus had his plans for Elijah as well. He put his hand inside his coat pocket and touched the dagger that lay there.

O

Elena woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. It was about Damon again. She dreamed of Klaus knocking his head off like Elijah had done to Trevor.

She walked to his bedroom but he wasn't there. His bed wasn't slept in yet tonight. She just then realized she had never been in his room before. She only knew where it was from seeing him go in there so many times.

She sat on his bed and waited for him there. Eventually she fell asleep bathed in Damon's scent. She felt much better.

O

Damon walked into his room and saw Elena sleeping one his bed. He wondered why she was there before he remembered what she had told him the morning beforehand about her nightmares.

He put his glass of bourbon on the bedside table and went over to her. She had fallen asleep on top of the covers. He gently pulled them over her.

Damon went to the armchair opposite his bed and sat watching Elena. After a while he too fell asleep covered in her scent.

* * *

**AWWWWWW! I hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BTW, that means by the way, OMG MY BABY JEREMY! Please let the ring bring him back! I know it won't but I can't stand not having him alive! I feel so bad for Elena, now she has NO ONE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**And here's the second chapter! This is a long one hope you like it!**

Chapter 15

"The full moon is tomorrow. I am so ready to break this curse." Klaus said to Maddox.

"What are you going to do about your brother and his witches?" Maddox asked him. They were alone in the apartment. Elijah had taken his witches to "scout out" the Salvatore house. Klaus knew that they were going to the witch hotspot Bonnie had told him about.

"I have my plans. If he comes at me during the sacrifice I will need you to stop them. Can you do that?"

"Not if those witches successfully do the power transfer. They'll be able to stop me without even raising a hand."

''I'll just have to kill them then. Ugh this is such a hassle. So many people to kill." Klaus said with a small smile playing on his lips. It wasn't a hassle at all. He relished in it.

"You'll have to do it when Greta's not here. She'd be angry if you killed her family."

"She'd get over it." Klaus said to that. He didn't care if Greta was there, if he got the chance to kill those witches he would.

"Who is your vampire sacrifice going to be? Shouldn't we get her tied up with the werewolf?"

"I have my plans for her. I won't be collecting her until later tonight." Klaus said. He was smiling again. There were so many people to kill.

O

Damon's phone was ringing. Again. He walked over to it and picked it up, ready to hit decline if it was Stefan again. But it wasn't. It was Carol Lockwood. Why would she be calling him?

"Hello?''

"Damon!" She exclaimed. Damon could tell from her voice that she had been crying.

''What's wrong Carol?"

"It's Tyler! He went to the Grill yesterday with his friends and he never came home!"

"Calm down Carol. Who was the last one to see him?"

"Matt. He said that he offered Tyler a ride home but Tyler said he wanted to run."

"Did you tell Liz?" He asked her.

"Yes. She had her deputies out looking for him now."

Damon started thinking, the last time people had started disappearing was when he and Stefan had first come into town.

"Carol, do you wonder if it could be a vampire?" He asked her gently. Then he remembered. Katherine and Stefan had seen Elijah at the Grill yesterday. Tyler was a werewolf. Klaus and Elijah need a werewolf to break the curse.

Damon held his head in exasperation. Tyler was one of Elena's friends she might lose him too.

"Of course I do!" Carol was still talking on the other line. "What if we find him like we did Vicki Donavan?" After saying that out loud Carol started to sob on the other line. She couldn't picture losing her son like that.

"Carol. Carol calm down." Damon looked up and saw that Elena was standing in his doorway. "I'm going to go looking for him. I'll call you later."

"What's wrong?" Elena asked him walking into the room. She seemed to be very comfortable in there.

"Tyler Lockwood went missing and I bet I know who took him." Damon said putting on his black jacket.

"You don't think it was Elijah do you?" She asked him. He looked over at her and nodded.

Damon could hear her heartbeat pick up from across his room.

"He wants to use him for the sacrifice. That means that Klaus and him are planning on doing the sacrifice tomorrow."

Damon didn't even try to deny it. He just kept putting vervain darts into any pocket he could find. Elena walked over to his bed and sat on it. She wrapped her arms around her legs and bit her lip.

"Damon." She said in a small voice, "I don't want to die."

He walked over to her and sat in front of her on the bed. He put his hand over hers.

"You'll be okay Elena. I have a plan. It's all going to be okay."

O

Tyler woke up on a cold hard floor. He noticed his hands were chained to a wall when he tried to stand up.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself.

An unknown voice answered him and he jumped. He thought he was alone in here.

"You're chained in the tomb underneath the old church."

Tyler looked around and saw a girl sitting on a bench to his left.

"Okay… Why am I chained in the tomb underneath the old church?" He asked her.

"Well, you are a werewolf right?"

Tyler jumped. How did she know that he was a werewolf? Only Caroline knew that. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why would you think that?"

"Klaus said that I needed to guard his werewolf sacrifice. I'm guarding you aren't I? So you must be a werewolf."

"What do you mean sacrifice?" He asked her starting to panic. Who was this girl, who was Klaus?

"Well, long story short, Klaus wants to break his curse. To do that he needs a werewolf, a vampire and the doppleganger to be sacrificed on an altar."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you on drugs?" He asked her. He tried to rip his arms out of the chains before his head exploded in pain.

He screamed his head off until it stopped. His arms were still chained to the wall. He looked over to the girl sitting on the bench and saw her smirking.

"Did you do that?!" He asked her.

"We can't have you trying to get away now can we?"

"What the hell are you?" Tyler asked her. She just looked back to him smiling again.

O

Damon had been running around searching for Tyler for over an hour. He had checked all the good hiding places but one. The Tomb. It made sense to him that Klaus would hide him there; Elijah was helping him.

After a short but speedy run to the tomb Damon listened inside. When he heard voices he descended the staircase as slow and quiet as he could.

When he got into the tomb he listened to the voices more intently and heard they were in the back of the tomb. He groaned in his head. He couldn't sneak up behind whoever had Tyler and snap their neck. He had to go right in front of their eyes.

He realized that it was a girl talking to Tyler so it wasn't one of Elijah's witches. It must be Klaus'. He decided now was as good of a time as ever to kill her.

Damon ran straight into the back of the tomb and met the surprised face of the witch. She had been too intent on her conversation with Tyler to notice him before.

A look of concentration crossed her face. Damon put his hands on her head and jerked it with all his strength. There was a sickening snap when her neck broke in half. Damon wiped his hands on his pants and walked over to Tyler who looked disgusted.

"How the hell did you do that man?" He asked him. Tyler was staring at Greta's dead body in shock.

"First of all, don't call me man. Second, I'm a very strong person." Damon said to him.

To prove that Damon pulled the chains that were holding Tyler to the wall and they broke off. Tyler's arms fell to the side and he picked them off and started rubbing his aching wrists.

"We need to get out of here. Now." Damon said to Tyler. He watched as he took an infuriating amount of time to stand up. Damon scoffed and grabbed Tyler by the arm.

He was about to run out of there when he saw Elena's necklace sitting discarded at the other side of the room. He ran over and picked it up shoving it in his pocket.

Then he grabbed Tyler and ran out of the tomb.

O

Another grimoire flew across the room and hit the wall. Pages went everywhere. That was the third bookcase Klaus had emptied in search of his dagger. He had looked everywhere in the apartment for it.

"Where the hell did it go!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He threw the bookcase he had just emptied on the ground in frustration.

The apartment looked as if a tornado had blown through it. Books were laying everywhere, furniture was upside down, and a door had been ripped off his hinges.

Someone started to knock on the door of the apartment. "Are you okay in there?" They asked.

Klaus ran to the door and opened it up. The man in front of him stared petrified at his face. The veins were popping out from under Klaus' eyes and his fangs were protruding. Before the man could even yell for help he was inside the apartment with Klaus' fangs in his neck. He was dead in three seconds.

O

"They're all vampires?" Tyler whispered to Elena. She had just explained everything to him. They were sitting in the Salvatore living room. Elena had asked Damon if Tyler could stay here because it was safer.

"Yes and we can hear you so don't even try to cover it up!" Damon shouted from upstairs.

"Is Klaus a vampire too?" Tyler asked her. Elena looked at him shocked.

"How do you know about him?" She asked.

"Well, the girl who said she was guarding me in the tomb, told me that Klaus needed a werewolf sacrifice and I was it.

Elena sighed and put her head in her hands. She had suspected that it was Klaus but now Tyler had just confirmed it. They wanted to do the sacrifice tomorrow.

"Yea. He's a vampire. But he's also a werewolf. He wanted to sacrifice you so he could become a hybrid."

"Why me?"

"You're probably the only werewolf he could find." She said.

"How do you know all of this? Why are you all locked up in this house? Is he after you guys?" Tyler asked her.

"He's only after me, but, I ran away from him so I'm scared he might hurt people to get back at me." Elena said. She started to bite her thumbnail.

"Are you the doppleganger? Is that why he wants you?" Tyler asked. She nodded and Tyler looked at her with sadness. He didn't want her to die.

O

Elijah had stolen the dagger. Klaus was sure about that. The only problem was he didn't know how to get it back.

He was alone in the witches' apartment at the kitchen table waiting for them to return. Once they got here he would kill them with a clean snap of the neck, that way Elijah wouldn't figure it out.

Klaus heard voices coming up the hallway and recognized Jonas and Luka. Elijah didn't seem to be with them.

They walked up to the door and Klaus heard the key scraping in the lock. He stood up from the table and moved to the living room. He stood right in front of the door a few feet back. It started to open and Jonas and Luka walked in.

They were talking and laughing. Klaus briefly wished that he had had a good relationship with his father before shaking it off. Mikael wasn't his father.

Jonas looked up to Klaus' intimidating gaze before looking around his destroyed apartment. He pushed Luka behind him with one arm protectively.

"What is going on?" He questioned Klaus. Klaus started to walk forward to them. They backed up instinctively.

"Well, I happened to notice that my dagger is missing and I was trying to find it. Do you happen to know if Elijah has taken it?" He asked them. Klaus knew that his theory was right by Luka's sharp intake of breath. Jonas elbowed Luka respectively.

"So, I was correct. Let me ask if I am correct about this also, you would like to kill me to get your sister back."

Neither Jonas nor Luka said anything. Klaus took that as another yes.

"It's too bad you were planning to kill me. I could have used you. It's too late now though." With that Klaus ran up to Jonas and snapped his neck. Luka tried to run but it was no use. Klaus caught up to him and snapped his neck too.

O

Elijah was at the witch house. He was burying the dagger he had stolen from Klaus. He didn't want him to have any chance to kill him. Jonas and Luka had left before him because he needed to bury it.

He had dug the hole about six feet into the ground. He dropped the dagger in. It blade glistened against the brown dirt. Elijah looked up and saw the moon, almost full.

He looked back down to the dagger and started to fill in the hole. He smiled when he patted the dirt down.

Klaus would never find it.

O

"Yes Maddox, I know. He has left me no choice though. Rebekah will be easier to manage." Klaus said talking into the phone. He passed three coffins before he came to the one he was looking for. Rebekah's.

"I know how to manage her. Keep Elijah busy until I get back." He hung up his phone and opened the coffin.

"Rebekah," He pulled the dagger out of the chest of his sister. She was still wearing that white dress from the 20's. "Time to wake up little sister."

* * *

**OMG! KLAUS WOKE UP REBEKAH! ARGGAHSGRGGHHAGSRGGHHAGSDH OMGOMGOMGOMG!**

**Thanks so much for reading! I cannot tell you how thankful I am. This is the most fun thing ever! Thanks to everyone who reviews, follows and reads my stories! I love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyyyyy guuyyyyyssss! I really hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 16

Klaus asked Maddox to guard Rebekah and tell her what had happened. He had more pressing issues to deal with.

As he walked out of the warehouse where he was storing his siblings he picked up his phone. He dialed Elijah's number and waited as it rang three times.

"Niklaus." Elijah said when he picked up.

"Elijah. I need to speak with you in person. Where can we meet?"

"We could meet in the woods where you are keeping the werewolf." Elijah said. He was walking away from Jonas and Luka's apartment. He had asked for them to meet there. Where were they?

"Perfect. Five minutes." Klaus said and hung up. He took out the dagger and dipped it in the bottle with white ash he had in his pocket. Then he put a lid on the small glass bottle and put it and the dagger in his pocket. He started running to the woods.

He arrived almost four minutes later and saw Elijah was waiting for him.

"What do we need to speak of?" Elijah asked him.

"I was just wondering if you have seen my last dagger. I seem to have misplaced it." Klaus said to him. Elijah's face betrayed little emotion. There was only a flash of something in his eye but Klaus couldn't tell if it was fear or guilt.

"No I have not.''

"I was also wondering if your witches were up to something. I asked them the same thing today and they had a different response." Klaus said and this time he saw fear cross Elijah's face.

"What was their response?" He asked. If those witches had given anything away their plan would be ruined.

"It doesn't matter now but I have one last question. How did you think you would be able to kill me? How did you think that I would not find out?" Klaus asked. After the second question Elijah started running. He didn't care where he was going but he knew that he had to get away from Klaus quick.

He heard Klaus running behind him so he tried to run faster. But he couldn't, he was already going as fast as a vampire could run.

He felt Klaus gaining on him. He turned back and saw he was about five feet away. He went to face front again but tumbled over a root and flew through the air.

He landed on the ground and had the wind knocked out of him for a second before he recovered and jumped to his feet. When he was about to start running again he felt the point of the dagger on his back. It went through his chest and then everything went black.

O

Elena walked into the living room and found it strangely quiet. It hadn't been this way for days what with five extra houseguests. 'Everyone must be upstairs.' She thought to herself.

Then she heard a crash outside. She ran to the door and flung it open. She saw Damon, Stefan and Katherine fighting.

"Stop!'' She screamed. She was about to run outside before she stopped herself. Katherine could try to grab her again. She shuddered at the memory.

Stefan ran right up to the door in front of Elena. He looked… different. He was smirking, not wearing his usual brooding look, and he just looked overall healthier.

Damon was preoccupied fighting Katherine so that he didn't notice Stefan talking to Elena. He was trying to get a good grip on her head to snap her neck but she kept jerking away.

"Elena. Elena please make Jenna invite us in. We want to help." Stefan said putting on a fake act.

"No Stefan." She said. She looked him over again. Something was very off about him. "Stefan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing why?" He asked her.

She shook her head. Stefan looked into her eyes and tried to compel her. "Elena, come outside." He said.

"What? No way Stefan!" She said. He looked down at her neck and saw she had the necklace on. Elena then realized that he had tried to compel her and she started to back away from him. "Why would you do that?" She asked him scared. He had never tried to compel her before.

Damon turned his head away from his failed attempt to break Katherine's neck for a moment and saw Elena and Stefan talking. She was backing away from him scared.

Damon jumped off Katherine and before she could get a hold on him he was back inside again.

"Stop trying to get in. You're never going to." Damon said before slamming the door on them again.

"Damon, Stefan tried to compel me to leave the house." She started fiddling with the necklace around her neck. "He's never done that before. Something is off about him."

"I know what it is. Katherine got him back on human blood." Damon said walking past her to sit on the couch. He put his feet up on the coffee table and sighed.

"What? How do you know?" She asked him and came to sit beside him. He looked over at her and smirked.

"If you've known someone for as long as I've known my brother you begin to pick up their quirks. One thing I don't get though is why they haven't stopped trying to get into the house. Stefan would have usually given up by now."

"Something is definitely off though. When he was on human blood a couple months ago he didn't try to compel me."

"You're right. Something more than blood is off about him."

O

Klaus walked back into the warehouse over to his coffins. He dumped Elijah's body on the ground next to them. Maddox was still standing next to Rebekah's. She was still inside of it.

"She's being dramatic." Klaus said to him. "I want you to go check on Greta with the werewolf. I'll watch her."

Maddox nodded his head and left. Klaus looked over Rebekah and saw her fingertips started to move.

"Finally." He said.

He watched her body slowly return to color over the next ten minutes. The veins disappeared from her face and her eyes sprang open.

She took a great gasp of air before turning to a smirking Klaus.

"About time Rebekah." He said. She glared at him and slapped him across the face.

"What did you do? Where's Stefan?" She asked him.

"All in good time sister." He said.

Rebekah went to grab her necklace, the one her mother had given her but it was gone.

"What did you do with my necklace? I never take it off! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT!?" She screamed at him when he didn't respond.

"I didn't touch it love. You must have lost it back in the twenties."

"What do you mean the twenties?" She asked him forgetting about the necklace for a moment. "How long did you have me daggered?!" She screamed at him once again.

"About 90 years." He said to her. Rebekah glared at him again. She got up out of the coffin and pushed it onto the ground.

"So I won't be able to find my necklace then if it's been gone for so long." Rebekah said to herself sadly. That was the one thing she had left of her mother.

''We can look later. Right now I need your help. It's important." He said.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked him. She had forgiven him quite quickly. The only reason was that she knew he had been trying to keep her safe.

"There is another human doppleganger. I need to perform the sacrifice tomorrow, but she is locked in a house and I can't get to her." Rebekah looked behind Klaus and saw the daggered Elijah lying on the ground.

"He wasn't much help." Klaus said following her gaze.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked him.

O

Bonnie was upstairs with John again. It was really bothering Elena that they wouldn't tell her what they were up to. Tyler was upstairs also, but he was taking a shower.

Elena was sitting in the living room with Damon, Jenna and Jeremy. They weren't talking. Elena was still freaking out about Stefan trying to compel her. Jenna and Jeremy were just worried about her dying tomorrow if Klaus found a way to get to her.

Damon suddenly shot up. "Someone's coming." He said.

He ran to the door and opened it up. There was a blonde girl running at a human speed to the house. She was wearing a white dress that looked like there was blood on it. She looked flustered.

"Help!" She screamed out when she saw Damon opening the door. Damon then saw a blonde man near the edge of the woods. There was a slight smirk on face and a murderous glint in his eyes.

The girl was closer to the house now. Jenna got off the couch and ran to the door. "Come inside!" She yelled to girl, "You'll be safe here."

She ran inside the house and Damon closed the door behind her.

"You are so foolish." She said with a heavy accent turning to Jenna.

Damon and Jenna looked at her confused before she turned to the couch and stared at Jeremy. He was also confused at what had just happened.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Well, you shouldn't invite people into your home unless you know who they are." The girl said to him, "I'll start, my name is Rebekah. I think you know my brothers."

Before Damon could say anything else Rebekah had gone to the couch Jeremy was sitting on. She picked him up and was outside in a second. She ran back inside and threw Jenna outside also. Her speed was surprising for even a vampire. She must be very old.

"No!" Elena screamed. She went to run outside before Damon grabbed her. She struggled to get out of his grip but it was no use, she couldn't move.

"Damon!" She screamed when she saw Klaus. "Damon, he's going to kill them!"

When Damon saw Klaus nearing Jenna and Jeremy he let go of Elena, ran out of the house and tackled him. Elena ran outside to help Jenna off the ground where she hadn't moved from her fall. Rebekah grabbed her.

Klaus kicked Damon in the stomach with no effort and he went flying. Klaus stood up and brushed some dirt off himself before Damon attacked him again. He went to punch Klaus in the face but Klaus grabbed his fist. Elena could hear a sickening crack from where she was standing as Damon's hand broke.

Klaus looked Damon in the eye and compelled him. When Damon knew what was going to happen he wished he had listened to Elena and had a drink of vervain.

"Stop fighting. Hold Elena and don't let her run. Don't you try to run either. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Damon replied.

"Sister, please give him the girl." Klaus said to Rebekah.

Rebekah let go of Elena and pushed her over to Damon. He grabbed her in his arms so she couldn't move.

Klaus walked over to Jenna and Jeremy. They were on the ground watching the fight in fear. He bent down next to Jeremy and smirked when he jerked away.

Klaus took his head in his hands and snapped his neck.

"No!" Elena screamed at the top of her lungs. Then she started sobbing. She tried to break Damon's grip but she couldn't. He just started holding her to his body tighter.

Klaus stood up and walked over to where Jenna was crouched on the ground with a look of horror on her face.

"Klaus! Please don't! She's all I have left!'' Elena yelled to him through her tears.

"I have different plans for her.'' Klaus said. He bit his wrist and stuck it in Jenna's mouth. She tried desperately to pull away but he put his other hand behind her head forcing her to drink.

"Please, no." Elena barely whispered. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Klaus took Jenna's chin in one hand and looked up to Elena and smiled. He brought his hand up quick and there was another snap before Jenna lay motionless too.

Elena screamed and looked at the bodies of her brother and aunt. This was all her fault. She was the one who had run.

"You may stop holding her now." Klaus said to Damon. When he opened his arms she fell to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and started sobbing. Damon pulled her up and hugged her.

She looked up into his eyes for what she thought would be the last time. "Goodbye Damon. Thank you, for, for everything." She said in between sobs.

Her lips crashed into his. He was so astonished that for a moment he didn't kiss back. But when he did he completely forgot about Klaus and Rebekah and just relished in the moment of Elena kissing him. No one had ever kissed him that way before, this felt, right.

He remembered Rebekah and Klaus again when Rebekah pulled Elena away. He heard Klaus walk up behind him and whisper in his ear, "You should have never interfered mate."

Damon saw Rebekah run away with Elena before Klaus snapped his neck and everything was dark.

* * *

**OHNO! Everyone's dead! JKJKJKJK!SO hope you liked it and please review! Thanks so much for reading!**

**SPOILER**  
**P.S. OMG SHE BURNED DOWN THE HOUSE! I CRIED ALL WEEK! AND HER EMOTIONS ARE GONE! WHAT!? ARRGGGA I can't wait until March 14th! She is the best! I love the previews so much shes so sassy! But when her emotions come back she is so going to regret burning the house down!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Damon!" He felt himself being shaken. "Damon!" They yelled again. What did they want? He was sleeping.

"Damon! He took Elena!" That made him wake up instantly. He had forgotten what had happen while he was out. He shot up on the couch.

He looked around and saw he was on one of the couches in the living room. Jeremy looked to be asleep on the other couch. Bonnie and John were standing looking at Damon. Tyler was over by Jeremy.

Damon sat up and felt a migraine coming on. "How long was I out?" He asked them grabbing at his head.

"For like an hour." Bonnie replied.

"They took Elena and Jenna with them." Bonnie said. She looked over to Jeremy who was still out. "Shouldn't he be waking up soon?" She asked concerned.

"Well, the first time I killed Ric it took him about an hour and a half for him to wake up." Bonnie looked at him disapprovingly.

"Did the spell work Bonnie? Will Elena be safe?" John asked her.

"Yeah. The spell will protect Elena but nothing is going to protect Jenna." Bonnie said. She looked over to Jeremy again.

"Then we will just have to find them and break them out." Damon said standing up. Boy did his head hurt. He started walking to the staircase to get a blood bag. "Try to do your locator spell."

As he walked down the stairs he heard Tyler ask Bonnie what was going on. Ugh, that kid was so annoying.

He opened the cooler and saw that half his bags were missing. That was strange; the cooler had been full this morning. He pulled one out and ripped off the tab.

'Crap!' Damon thought to himself, 'Jenna's dead now! Katherine and Stefan can get inside.'

He jetted up the stairs only to see the same scene he had left. Bonnie, John and Tyler were all sitting over Jeremy waiting for him to wake up.

"Guys, don't freak out but I just realized anyone can get into the house now. Klaus turned Jenna into a vampire so technically she's dead." He said to them.

They all looked at him shocked. He had forgotten to tell them about Jenna.

"Klaus might still try to hurt you guys so where are you going to stay?" He asked. "This needs to be quick I want to find Jenna and Elena ASAP." He took a drink from the bag and felt relief flood through his head immediately.

"We could stay at Jeremy's house." John said.

"No good. Stefan and Katherine have been invited in." Damon shot down his idea.

"We could stay at mine." Bonnie said.

"Perfect. Have you invited anyone in lately?"

"Not that I know of." She said.

"Great. Everyone pile into your cars. I'll grab Jeremy." Damon said. He grabbed his blood bag with his teeth and carried Jeremy effortlessly to his car. He lay him down in the backseat.

"Lead the way witchy." He called to Bonnie.

O

Elena was sitting in a corner next to Jenna's body. Klaus and Rebekah had brought them to some abandoned warehouse outside of town.

They were sitting next to four coffins. One was empty and tipped over but the other three were closed. Elena saw Elijah on the ground next to them with a dagger in his chest.

Rebekah was sitting on the overturned coffin studying Elena. She was still wearing the bloodstained white dress. When Elena saw her looking at her she backed further into the corner.

"So, you're the newest doppleganger." She stood up and walked over to Elena. Elena met her gaze with a glare. Rebekah looked her over again. "The original was much prettier."

Elena looked at her with disgust. This girl just wanted to piss her off. She wasn't going to let that happen. She looked back down and went back to not meeting her gaze.

"I wonder when your aunt is going to wake up. She's taking a while." She nudged Jenna's leg with her foot.

"Don't touch her!" Elena almost yelled at her.

Rebekah smirked at her. She kneeled down in front of Elena causing Elena to back further into the corner. Her back hit the wall when she couldn't back away any further.

"Please don't tell me what to do." She said faking kindness. She noticed Elena's necklace. She immediately ripped it off when she recognized it as her own.

She looked up at Elena and growled.

"Why the hell do you have my necklace?" She said standing up.

"I-uh-" She tried to speak but the look on Rebekah's face terrified her.

Rebekah pushed Elena into the wall. She put her arm against Elena's neck and held it there.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE IT?!" She screamed in her face.

"Stefan- he gave it to me." Elena managed to choke out. Rebekah let go of her neck and glared at her. She was about to say something else when Jenna rolled over on the ground. She groaned.

"Finally." Rebekah said forgetting about Elena. Jenna rolled onto her back and sat up. She looked around to try to get her bearings.

She saw Rebekah and Elena. "Elena? Where are we? What happened?"

Rebekah was the one that answered. "Well, my brother turned you into a vampire and is going to kill you." She smirked at Jenna's confused face. "I'll leave you two alone to chat."

O

After Maddox found Greta's dead body Klaus was furious. The werewolf he was planning to use was gone and now his favorite witch was dead! He hoped that girl had paid enough by seeing her brother and aunt die.

He had sent Maddox to guard his backup werewolf. He made sure they were in a place no one would find.

He felt like going to rub in the doppleganger's face the trouble she had caused her friends and family. She deserved it.

He walked into the warehouse where he was keeping them and saw Rebekah. She was standing by the door with a grin on her face.

"What did you do?" He asked her.

"Nothing bad, I'm just amused at how the doppleganger is explaining what's going on to her aunt." Rebekah said, "I seemed to have caused her some emotional distress by telling her your plans."

''Why did you do a favor for me? I thought you were still mad about the dagger."

Klaus said.

"I was doing a favor for myself. That girl had my necklace." She crossed her arms angry.

"Don't worry Bekah, I'll buy you another necklace." Klaus said trying to make amends with her.

"I have it back. I wouldn't let her keep it, I only wore it for a thousand years." She said. "Off topic, she's going to need blood soon." She nodded her head into the room where Jenna and Elena were.

"I'll take care of it. You should probably get new clothes." He gestured to her bloody dress.

She nodded at him and left. He watched her walk out of the warehouse and speed off in the direction of town.

He walked into the other room and smiled at the sight of Elena and Jenna crying on the ground.

"Oh don't feel bad for yourselves now." He smirked at them.

"Klaus please. Just let her go. I'll do anything!" Elena begged him. She stood up and stepped in front of Jenna.

"You are in no place to ask that. I told you not to run and told you the consequences. You ran, and I don't break a promise." He smiled at her.

He stepped closer to Elena and smirked when she backed away. He saw Rebekah's necklace was on her neck.

"You put my sister's necklace back on? She'll be very angry at you for that, she thought she took it back."

Elena reached her hand up to her neck and held onto the necklace. Klaus took another step towards her and she took another step back.

"Please give it to me." She shook her head at him. He groaned; she was a stubborn one. "We can do this the easy way or hard way."

Her lip trembled and she reached around her neck to undo the clasp. When she got it off she held it in her hand for a moment staring at the thing that had kept her safe for so long.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Klaus grabbed the necklace by the chain from her hand. He put it in the pocket of his black jacket.

"Your aunt has behaved much better than you." He said bending down in front of Jenna. "I bet you're hungry."

Jenna nodded at him. He smiled again.

"It just so happens we have the perfect meal right here!" He said and motioned to Elena. Jenna looked at him horrified. That wasn't what she thought he had meant.

Klaus stood up and stepped in front of Elena. She had backed away from him so far already when she tried to again she hit the wall.

"I'm just going to check you for vervain okay? Don't want her first meal to be bad." He said. She shook her head at him and backed into the wall again.

He smiled and leaned into her neck. She tried to push him away but he held her arms in his hands and pushed her farther into the wall. She felt his fangs scrape her neck before he took a full out bite. When she felt his fangs pierce her skin it felt like he was trying to make it as painful as possible.

He pulled away quickly. She knew he had found no vervain in her blood. She hadn't had any today.

"Perfect." He said. He brushed the little bit of blood off his lips with his hand. Jenna was sitting on the ground looking like she was going to explode. She was a new vampire and now she was in the same room as an open vein.

Elena pulled her sleeve over her hand and held it up to the broken skin on her neck. She tried to control the blood from flowing out of her neck. She felt her shirt getting damp in seconds though.

"Elena I'm so sorry." Jenna said. Elena looked at her guilty eyes. Jenna had tried to hold off as long as she could. Elena closed her eyes.

Within seconds Jenna was at her neck.

Klaus watched laughing to himself as the new vampire fed off her niece. He walked over to stop her after about two minutes.

"Come on. You can't kill her yet that's my job for tomorrow." He said and pulled Jenna away from Elena. She tried to fight with him to get back to the blood. But it was no use against Klaus.

Klaus guessed she had been holding Elena up because once he pulled her away Elena fell to the ground. Blood was still trickling down from her neck staining her shirt. He saw her eyes were cloudy and her head was slumping forward.

Jenna finally got control of herself and looked over to Elena. She put a hand up to her mouth and a sob escaped her.

Klaus let her go and walked over to Elena. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood away from her neck. He held it on the spot where the punctures were. He picked up Elena's hand and put it there. She held on to it when he took his hand away.

"I'll take you somewhere else now." Klaus said walking over to Jenna. He pulled her off the ground and started walking away. "Can't have you killing my doppleganger."

Elena was about to say something when he sped away. She stood up on shaky legs with one hand still holding the hanky to her neck.

She walked over to the coffins and kneeled down to Elijah on the ground. She put the now red handkerchief on the ground and grabbed the dagger sticking out of his chest. She pulled with all her might and it eventually came out of his heart.

* * *

**OMG! Elena's going to wake up Elijah! WHat do you think is gonna happen?! Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Oh and BTW, that means by the way, ONE WEEK UNTIL TVD COMES BACK! ARGGGRGAGARGARGSRFAGGAR I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter but last week was Saint Patrick's week so I was really busy. I hope you like this chapter... Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Elena had been sitting by Elijah's body for about 10 minutes when she heard someone open a door. She quickly scrambled away from Elijah.

Rebekah walked into the room just as Elena had finished moving. She was now wearing leggings and a long sweater. Elena was thankful she didn't look over to Elijah's body.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Rebekah asked her.

"Klaus took my aunt and I have no idea where they went." Elena said. She moved her body a little so she was sitting on the dagger.

"So I have to babysit." She said pouting. She sat down on the overturned coffin again and crossed her arms.

"You don't have to, you could always let me go." Elena said. She knew it wouldn't work but she figured she would give it a shot.

"Nice try. Not going to happen." Rebekah looked Elena over. "Where'd all that blood come from?"

Elena didn't answer. She just started to glare at Rebekah.

"I'm guessing it was your aunt who was long overdue for a bite." She gave Elena a half smile.

"Why are you even helping Klaus? Didn't he kill you?"

"He was only trying to protect me. I was being stubborn, if he had let me have my way I would have actually died." Rebekah said picking at her nails.

Elena leaned her head back on the wall behind her. How would she ever distract Rebekah long enough to dagger her?

"You should probably clean up your neck again." Rebekah said not looking up from her nails. She could smell the blood.

Elena reached up to her neck and felt the blood seeping from it. She sighed and mopped it up with her sleeve again.

She yawned and Rebekah looked over at her. Her eyebrows rose as she saw Elena's eyelids drooping.

"Are you falling asleep already?"

Elena didn't respond. Her head dropped to her shoulder and she tried to keep her eyes open. She hadn't realized how tired she was until now.

"Fine. Sleep; just don't die in the night. That would piss Klaus off." Rebekah said as she went back to looking at her nails.

O

Bonnie hadn't given up on trying to find Elena yet. She had done six locater spells an hour ago. She had only stopped because she had fainted.

Jeremy was explaining to Tyler yet again what was going on. He was just now telling him about Katherine. Elena had forgotten to tell him about her.

John was sitting in the kitchen writing a letter. No one bothered to ask whom it was for, they didn't care.

Damon still hadn't come back. He was out with Alaric looking for Jenna and Elena. It had been a few hours.

"So how do you know if it is Katherine or Elena?" Tyler asked them. Bonnie sat down in an armchair next to the couch Tyler was sitting on.

"She is just so different from Elena. She doesn't care about anyone but herself." Jeremy said.

"And she's usually slutting it up." Bonnie said.

Jeremy looked over to her and smirked.

"Why didn't Klaus use Katherine for the sacrifice then? Why Elena?"

"Oh I tried." Said a voice from the corner of the room.

Jeremy whipped around to see the man Bonnie and Tyler were already looking at so terrified.

"Didn't I kill you?" Klaus asked when he saw Jeremy. A look of confusion crossed his face but he shrugged it off. "Oh well, I'll just have to do it again."

Klaus sped up behind Jeremy and grabbed his chin in his hand. He jerked upward and there was a loud crack as Jeremy's neck broke.

Tyler tried to run but Klaus was ahead of him before he got out of the room.

"I might need to use you later. Sleep tight." He said. He pounded Tyler's head into the wall. His eyes closed and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Klaus walked into the living room and rubbed his hands together looking at Jeremy's corpse on the couch. He saw Bonnie still sitting in the armchair rooted to the spot in fear.

"Where's Elena? What have you done to her?" She choked out.

"Oh I haven't done much to her yet love. It was her aunt who did most of it."

Bonnie looked at him horrified. "What do you want from me?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm not going to kill you today. I just need you to get you away from this lot so you can't lead them to Elena." He said.

He sped over to her and tried to compel her, "Do exactly as I say. Don't try to run. Do you understand?"

Bonnie tried to make her voice as monotone as possible when she replied, "I understand."

She couldn't believe her luck. Damon must have slipped vervain into something she had eaten. She thanked him over and over again in her head.

Klaus grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house.

O

Rebekah had noticed something strange about the way Elena was sleeping. It looked like even while sleeping she was trying not to move from the spot she was sitting in.

After about twenty minutes of Elena being asleep she discovered why. Elena kind-of collapsed on the ground. Rebekah noticed she was sitting on something.

She stood up and looked over. She walked a little closer to investigate. She saw Elena was sitting on the dagger.

Rebekah looked over at Elijah's body and saw the dagger was no longer in his chest. His fingers were slowly becoming tan instead of gray.

Rebekah ran over to Elena and grabbed the dagger from under her ass. She ran over to Elijah and plunged the dagger through his chest. The veins receded back down his body and his hands turned gray again.

She tried to calm herself down. That girl would have probably used that dagger on her if she had gotten the chance. It took all of Rebekah's self control not to rip her head off on the spot.

She took deep breaths and ground her teeth together. She was so angry she was shaking. She walked over to Elena again and grabbed her by her hair.

"AHH!" Elena screamed, waking up. Rebekah twisted Elena's hair around her hand and pulled her face up to eye level. Elena tried to gain footing on the ground.

"Why was that dagger under your behind?" She asked glaring at Elena. She looked completely furious.

Elena's face was of shock and fear. Her mouth gaped open but no words came out.

"WHY?" Rebekah screamed in her face compelling her

"To use on you." Elena said. Her voice was shaky and she blinked back tears. Rebekah was definitely going to hurt her now.

Rebekah tried desperately to control herself again. She couldn't kill this girl; that was Niklaus' job for tomorrow.

She decided just to hurt her instead. With her eyes showing pure hatred and a grin spreading across her face Rebekah let go of Elena's hair.

She grabbed Elena's left hand. Elena tried to pull it out of her grasp. Rebekah laughed at her attempt to get away.

"Yeah, not going to happen." She said.

She pulled Elena's hand up so it was right in front of her face. Her grip was so tight on Elena's wrist that she knew if Rebekah squeezed any harder it would break.

And that's exactly what Rebekah did.

She squeezed Elena's wrist with all her strength. There was a loud crack as it broke and Rebekah laughed. She could feel the wrist breaking in her hand.

Elena screamed bloody murder and Rebekah laughed again. Maybe this would be better than only killing her.

O

Damon had to find Elena. He could still feel her lips on his. He touched them and pictured Elena's face. He had to find her. Who knew what Klaus was doing to her right now?

No he couldn't think like that.

"I think we should head back and see if Bonnie found her with a spell." He called over to Ric. They were still searching after hours.

They got into his blue Camaro and drove to Bonnie's. After about a five-minute drive they pulled up to her house. All the lights were off even though it was past midnight.

"Is everyone asleep?" Ric asked Damon. He shook his head. Even if they had been the porch light would have been on.

They walked up to the door and Alaric knocked politely. No one answered. Damon pushed Ric aside.

"You can't do it like that. You have to do it like this." Damon said to him.

He pounded on the door with all his might. "Bonnie! Bonnie I swear if you don't open this door it's coming down!" He kept banging. "Okay Bonnie! Say goodbye to the door!"

He suddenly heard Tyler from inside start yelling. "Wait! Wait I'm coming!"

When he opened the door Damon saw dried blood knotting his hair on the side of his head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Damon asked.

"Klaus was here. He killed Jeremy and John and knocked me out. Bonnie's gone, I think he took her!" He said very fast.

"Damn it!" Damon said. Bonnie had been their best bet at finding Elena and Jenna and now she was gone too.

"How did Klaus even get in the house? Did Bonnie invite him while you were in here?" Ric asked. Damon was pacing the porch trying to figure out what to do.

He stopped pacing and spun around. "He must have been the vampire who compelled her the first time. So he was already invited in. DAMN IT!" He screamed. How was he going to find Elena now?

"Damon calm down. We'll find her." Alaric said. "Tyler you should probably get out of here. Damon and I will take care of John and Jeremy."

Tyler nodded and walked past them. He turned around before he descended the steps and asked, "But where should I go?"

Damon sighed and tried to think of any other safe houses in the town. "Get in my car. I'll bring you to the sheriff's house and tell her some cover story."

Tyler nodded and got into the car. Damon walked into the house and picked up Jeremy's body gently. He walked outside and placed him in the car next to Tyler.

He walked back into the house and threw John over his shoulders. He noticed a letter on the table addressed to Elena and pocketed it.

When he got back outside he threw John and in the car. Then he got into the driver's seat and sped to the sheriff's house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reading here's chapter 19!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Klaus walked back into the warehouse with Bonnie. He heard sobbing from the room where Rebekah was with Elena.

When he walked in, pulling Bonnie behind him he saw Elena sitting in the corner of the room sobbing. She was clutching her wrist that was sticking out at an odd angle. Rebekah was sitting on the overturned coffin looking pleased with herself.

He let go of Bonnie and walked over to Rebekah. Bonnie ran over to Elena and grabbed her into a hug. Elena put her head on Bonnie's shoulder and continued to cry.

"What did you do?" He asked sitting beside Rebekah on the still overturned coffin.

"I obviously broke her wrist." She said watching Bonnie who was now stroking Elena's hair to comfort her. She started to wipe away Elena's tears and Rebekah glared looking jealous.

"Yes but why?" He asked.

"Well, she un-daggered Elijah and thought it would be a good idea to use it on me. I stopped her before she even got the chance though." Rebekah said and nodded to Elijah's daggered body. Klaus glared at Elena.

"So. Now you try to kill my sister? How many people do I have to kill before you learn your lesson?" Klaus said louder over to Elena. She looked up at him and continued to sob.

"I wasn't going to tell you but I think you deserve to know now. I just killed your brother again, and your uncle. I don't know what spell was on your brother to keep him alive but I made sure he was very dead this time." He said satisfied with himself.

He expected Elena to break down crying again but she didn't. Her friend tapped her ring finger and squeezed it and Elena sighed in relief.

"What? No more crying? I thought that was all you did." He said to her. She didn't respond she just turned away and started to carefully poke her broken wrist.

Klaus saw the witch girl try to reach for it but ran over and grabbed her. She was trying to help heal it and he wasn't going to let that happen. This girl deserved to suffer.

"You're not allowed to do that. We'll be going now." He said. He started to walk away dragging Bonnie again but turned back to Rebekah.

"Put Elijah in that coffin will you? His body laying on the ground is depressing." She nodded and he left with Bonnie.

O

Klaus pulled into the Gilbert driveway with the witch in his backseat. She had a very confused expression on her face.

"What? I have some babysitters here for you." Klaus said to her.

He got out of his car and opened the door for her. When she didn't budge he sighed and grabbed her wrist. He ripped her out of the car with all his strength. She flew out of the car and onto the ground. When she finally stood up Klaus started walking up to the house.

He walked up the stairs with her in tow and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Bonnie heard from inside. Was that Stefan's voice?

"Me. I have someone I need you to watch." Klaus said.

Bonnie looked at him confused again. How would Stefan know who he was? Why was Stefan in Elena's house?

The door opened and Bonnie saw Stefan with a glass of blood in his hand. In the kitchen she saw Katherine sitting at the table. She was trying to look un-fased but Bonnie could tell she was terrified of Klaus being there.

"Why Bonnie?" Stefan asked Klaus.

"I don't want her to help them find where I have hidden Elena. Make sure she doesn't do any spells to contact them while she's here." He said and pushed her inside the house. Stefan grabbed her.

"Why don't you just kill her?" Stefan asked and Bonnie looked up at him horrified. Stefan had always been the one trying to protect her.

"I may need her later. She's related to a old witch I used to know." He said. Bonnie glared at him.

"I would never help you." She spat out.

"Oh but love, you already have." Klaus said. Then he looked up to Stefan.

"I'm going to do something, and then give you a day to digest this information. Then you will see Rebekah again." He said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Stefan asked him confused. "Who is Rebekah?"

Klaus started to compel Stefan, "Remember everything I told you to forget."

Stefan's grip on Bonnie's shoulders slacked and his eye's went blurry for a second. Then he was back in the present and glared at Klaus.

Klaus smiled back at him. "Remember, you will see her tomorrow. Have fun now."

With that he was gone.

O

"Morning sunshine." Elena heard someone say. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was still lying on the floor of the warehouse. When she sat up she saw Rebekah was sitting on the same coffin but it was no longer overturned. Elijah's body wasn't on the ground.

Her wrist started to throb and she grabbed it. She had a slight headache.

"Great day for a sacrifice isn't it?" Rebekah said to her smirking.

Elena's heartbeat began to pick up and her eyes widened. This was it. She would be dead by tomorrow.

"Oh don't be scared. I'm sure your death will be completely painful. My brother only has to drain you of blood. No big deal."

A tear fell from Elena's eye as she started to cry. She turned away from Rebekah. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing her cry even though she could hear it perfectly clear.

Suddenly Elena heard a loud truck from outside. She heard the loud reverse signal so she knew it must have been backing up to the warehouse.

"Bekah. We're going to move these coffins into the truck and then I have a surprise for you." Elena heard Klaus say loudly.

"Fine. What is it?" Rebekah said back.

"It's a surprise. We need to move the coffins first." Elena heard Klaus say as he walked into the room. "Why hello love. Are you ready for tonight?" He said directing the question at Elena.

Elena chose to ignore him.

"Fine then. Rebekah you get Elijah's first and I'll get Kol's." Elena heard them start to push the coffins toward the entrance of the warehouse. "Don't try to pull another dagger trick Elena, we can hear you." Klaus shouted back to her.

After another trip with the other two coffins Rebekah came back but Klaus didn't. Elena turned around and glared at her.

"Stopped crying have we? Good, you're annoying when you cry." Rebekah said. Klaus started walking back into the room but he wasn't alone. Stefan was behind him.

"Stefan?" Elena asked. Rebekah spun around and saw him and a look of pure joy crossed her face.

"Stefan!" She exclaimed. She ran over to him and he caught her in his arms. He pulled his head back and stared into her face for a moment and then hugged her again.

Elena looked at them very confused and Klaus came and sat beside her. She scooted away from him but he just moved closer to her.

"You see Elena, my sister knew your boyfriend long before you were even alive. You know my sister's necklace? Well, Stefan found it after they broke up in the 20's and then decided to give it to you."

Elena didn't even look at him. She glared at Stefan and Rebekah who had started to kiss.

"Was he helping you the whole time?" Elena asked Klaus in a quiet voice. The look on her face showed betrayal and sadness. Klaus almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"Yes. Right after he left this pony town I caught up to him and Katerina. They helped me to find you." He said. Her eyes narrowed at Stefan as he turned to Klaus.

"Why did you take my memories away?" Stefan asked him angrily after he and Rebekah had broken their embrace. Rebekah started to glare at Klaus and he stood up from beside Elena.

"Well, I thought that Rebekah and I were going to run together. Couldn't have you trying to find us. But, that was kind of ruined when she chose you over me."

"Stefan." Elena said. Everyone looked over at her. They could all see her begging Stefan with her eyes. "Why?"

Stefan didn't answer her but turned back to Rebekah, "Lets go." He said.

They grabbed hands and ran out of the room.

"Oh this wasn't on his own love." Klaus said to Elena. Her head whipped around to face him. "I helped him discover his true potential as a ripper."

"What? Why would you do that to him?" She asked Klaus.

"We were friends in the twenties. He was a very fun ripper. He isn't much fun when he isn't one." Klaus said back. He saw Elena become angrier as he spoke. Were the only two emotions this girl possessed anger and sadness?

She didn't say another work to him and turned away again.

"You're doing a great job of putting on a brave face. You must be trembling inside about tonight." He said to her.

Right when he said it her heartbeat quickened. She inhaled quickly as if she was surprised.

"Sorry, had you forgotten? I'm going to kill you tonight." Klaus said. Then he walked out of the room leaving her alone.

O

Bonnie was sitting in Elena's room. Katherine was somewhere downstairs, she didn't know where, but Bonnie was alone. She was trying to figure out a way to let Damon know where Elena was without Katherine hearing her.

She had been able to write Elena a message when Rose had kidnapped her. But did she have to say that spell out-loud? She couldn't risk it.

She got up off Elena's bed and walked into Jeremy's room. His computer was sitting unattended on his desk. She looked behind her back to see if Katherine was near. She wasn't.

Bonnie almost ran to his computer. She pushed the button to turn it on. 'Please don't make a noise. Please don't make a noise." She begged it in her mind. To her relief it didn't.

It opened to his desktop and Bonnie glanced over her shoulder again. Katherine still hadn't found her.

How was she going to contact him? He didn't have a computer with him.

She decided to email Caroline. She opened up Jeremy's email and started to type a message.

**Caroline, It's Bonnie. I'm stuck in Elena's house with Katherine. Text Damon that Elena is with Klaus and Rebekah in the warehouse right outside town. STEFAN IS WORKING WITH KLAUS DON'T TRUST HIM. Stay with your dad; don't come here. **

She sent it and sighed with relief. She turned the computer off and ran back into Elena's room. She couldn't believe it had worked.

* * *

**Oho! So now that Damon knows where Elena is what is he going to do? Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Why are we going there again?'' Ric asked Damon as they climbed into his car. He sat in the passenger seat as Damon got in the driver.

"Where else are we going to look? We've checked everywhere." Damon said back. They were going to the house where Elijah had first taken Elena. It was almost afternoon and they were running out of time.

Damon turned on his car and his phone started vibrating. "What now?" he asked pulling it out of his pocket.

He looked at it and saw he had gotten a text from Caroline. He quickly read it and was pleasantly surprised.

"Change of plans Ric." Damon said to him after reading it. He tossed him the phone and pulled the car around.

"We're going to need that Gilbert ring." Damon said as they drove towards the Sheriff's house.

O

"How's your wrist feeling love?" Klaus said to Elena.

She didn't say anything back. She wouldn't look at him.

Klaus sighed. "Silent treatment. Ugh, you're boring. I might just have to go see what Aunt Jenna is doing, she's more fun."

Elena turned to face him when he said that. "Please let her go Klaus. Please. She's the only family I have left." She begged him trying to change his mind.

"Which is precisely the reason that she is going to die. Because of you. You should be proud." He said back to her. "Besides, both of you will be dead, who will miss her?''

Elena started to say, my brother, but stopped herself. Klaus thought Jeremy was dead. If she told him he wasn't, he would go after him again.

"What was that?" Klaus asked her about the sound that had escaped her lips.

"Please just let her go."

"You're not going to change my mind. It's a good thing too that the vampire sacrifice is before I drain you of blood. This way you can watch me kill her." Klaus said happily he enjoyed ruining this girl's life.

There was a loud crash and something flew into the room they were in. Klaus leapt up and glared in the direction it had come from.

"Who's there?" He yelled.

Something else flew towards Klaus but he caught it in his hand easily. He glared at it and then threw it aside looking bored. Elena recognized it as one of Alaric's stakes. She gasped, they wouldn't be that stupid to come here would they?

Klaus looked over at her and noted her shocked expression. She was staring at the stake. "This is probably not one of your best ideas." Klaus turned his head and yelled. He started walking out of the room toward where it came from.

Elena stood up clutching her wrist and walked to the entrance of the room. She snuck a peek around the corner and saw Klaus had stopped walking. He was standing in the middle of the hallway seemingly listening.

Then she saw Damon walking around the corner towards Klaus.

"Damon no!" She yelled at him causing Klaus to look back at her with a smile.

"I would take her word on this one mate. Probably don't want to start a fight with me." Klaus said and then sniffed at the air making Elena think of him as a dog. "You brought another human? That's a great partner in a fight." He said sarcastically.

"There doesn't have to be a fight. Just give us Jenna and Elena and you'll never have to see me again." Damon said cockily.

Klaus gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Damon. Please just go." Elena said to him. He met her eyes and she shook her head. She didn't want him to save her if Klaus would hurt everyone else.

Damon looked back to Klaus. "Fine compromise. Let Jenna go at least. You don't need her, you can use anyone."

Elena was shocked at his compliance to her demand. 'Why would he just let me go? Unless, unless he has some other plan.' She thought to herself. She stared at him trying to figure out what he was doing.

"But you see, why would I let her go? Who would even miss her? I've killed her nephew, by tonight I will have killed her." Klaus said nodding back to Elena.

Alaric came storming into the room with a look of pure rage on his face. He had a stake gun and was pointing it right at Klaus.

"I will." He said. He shot the stake at Klaus and it was going straight to his heart before Klaus grabbed it. He broke it in half and clicked his tongue in annoyance. He threw the stake aside and set a vicious glare on Alaric.

"So, you're the last one? I guess I'll kill you and then it will have been a clean sweep then."

Klaus moved to get to Alaric and Damon pushed him back roughly. Klaus didn't even miss a step. He swatted Damon away as if he were a fly and sent him flying.

Damon hit the wall behind Elena. She ran over to him and knelled in front of him. She closed her eyes when there was a loud crack that she guessed was Klaus breaking Alaric's neck.

"The ring?" She whispered to Damon. He nodded briefly before standing up.

Damon reached down to help Elena up and she grabbed his hand with her right one. He looked down at her and saw her left wrist sticking out at an odd angle. She seemed to not be able to move it. "What happened there?"

Klaus turned around and saw Damon stand and asking about the wrist.

"Elena had a great plan to kill my sister. Rebekah didn't think it was that good though." Klaus said deciding to break up the little party.

Damon was shocked for a second but shook it off. He turned back to Elena, gave her a meaningful look and squeezed her right hand.

"You can say goodbye now, but then you have to leave." Klaus said bored walking towards them. "Don't make it too long though, I want to get out of here."

"Where's Jenna?" Damon asked Elena.

"I don't know. He took her away." Elena's voice was shaking with a sob. "Tell everyone I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Damon pulled her into a hug and started stroking her hair. "No it's not. It's his." He said motioning to Klaus who was watching them smirking.

"Elena. Bonnie is going to make it all right. You'll be fine." She looked up into his face and saw he was telling the truth in his eyes.

"Too bad I have her too. Goodbye time's up." Klaus said.

Damon smiled at Elena then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She buried her face in his chest and continued to sob.

Klaus grabbed Elena from behind and tried to pull her off Damon. When she felt him touch her she grabbed onto Damon harder and wouldn't let go.

Klaus let go of her and walked around behind Damon. He grabbed his neck and snapped it.

Damon's lifeless body fell to the ground; Elena would have been pulled down with it if Klaus hadn't grabbed her. He held her up by her elbow and then reached down and grabbed her wrist. She let out a whimper of pain and Klaus realized he had grabbed her broken wrist.

He started to drag her out of the warehouse by it passing Alaric's dead body. Elena looked down to make sure she saw the ring and sighed with relief when she did.

Klaus heard her relieved breath and said, "You know love, your friend Damon is wrong. You won't be all right." He squeezed the broken wrist harder receiving a cry of pain, " By tonight you'll be dead."

O

Damon rolled his neck around after sitting up. He had no idea how long he had been out.

He looked down the hallway and saw two discarded stakes, a stake gun and Ric's body. If he were up it wouldn't be long before Ric was up too.

He pulled himself up and noticed a headache forming at the base of his skull. He rubbed where it was as he walked over to Alaric's body.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." Damon said to him. When he didn't respond Damon picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He bent over and grabbed the stake gun.

He walked out of the warehouse to where he had parked his car and saw that someone had let the air out of the tires. He presumed it was Klaus.

"Perfect." He said. He gently dropped Ric's body onto the hood of the car and pulled out his phone. He punched in Jeremy's number and hit dial.

He picked up after two rings and Damon could hear his apprehension over the phone.

"Damon! Where are you? Did you find them? Are they okay?" He asked.

"We found Elena but Klaus killed us then took her away. We don't know where Jenna is. Ric's still out." Damon said very bluntly ripping the Band-Aid right off.

"Oh." Jeremy said sounding disappointed, "That's why we haven't heard from you. Are you going to try to find Bonnie?" He asked.

"We know where she is. We aren't going to go to her. Stefan and Katherine together are very strong." Damon said back. He bent forward and something in his back cracked. That felt good. "Are you still at the Sheriff's house?"

"Yeah of course. What about Jenna? Are you going to find her? Like Bonnie said, even though there is a spell protecting Elena, nothing is protecting Jenna."

Just then Alaric started to stir. "Yeah we're trying. Listen, don't leave the house, you don't have your ring. Don't let the sheriff invite anyone in. ANYONE. Got it?" Damon said.

"Yeah, sure Damon. Just please find them." Jeremy said before someone started shouting in the background.

"Wait!" Damon heard over the line. There was a muffled conversation and then he heard the phone change hands and heard Tyler's voice replace Jeremy's.

"The full moon is tonight." He said.

"Thank you for pointing that out! I had no idea!" Damon said mocking enthusiasm. This kid was an idiot.

"I'm a werewolf! If I stay here I'll transform and hurt everyone." Tyler said Suddenly his statement made more sense to Damon.

He cursed under his breath. He had forgotten about Tyler's transformation. "Fine, you leave but no one else. Find some ropes and tie yourself up somewhere. Don't let anyone see you. Do you understand?''

"Yes. Damon good luck." Tyler said before hanging up.

Alaric was sitting on the roof of Damon's car rubbing his neck. "Where's Jenna?" He asked.

"I don't know, but Klaus took Elena away too. Now we don't know where anyone is."

"Where could they be? We've looked almost everywhere."

"Guess we'll have to look everywhere." Damon replied.

O

Elena woke up not remembering how she had passed out for a moment. It wasn't until she felt a steady drip on her shoulder until she remembered.

Klaus had brought her to where he was hiding Jenna. She had tried to get his witch to let Jenna go, not knowing that Klaus was behind her while she was talking. He had smashed her head into the wall, hard, and that's all she remembered. She felt her forehead where there was a large gash, the source of the blood-flow.

She sat up off the ground and looked around. This wasn't the room she had been in before. It looked as if she were in an empty basement.

She sighed and rested her head on the wall. She had no idea where Jenna was. How could she stop Klaus from using her in the sacrifice?

Something fell over in the corner of the room and Elena's head snapped up. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the din.

Stefan was standing in the corner staring intensely at her.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've had a bad case of writers block and I've been very busy. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review if you would like to see another chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys! Okay I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I had actually not written for it since last time I updated and I just did tonight. I hope you enjoy CHAPTER 21

* * *

Chapter 21

Elena held her pounding head as she stared back at Stefan dumbfounded. She was lost for words for a moment.

"Stefan?" Elena asked when she found her voice. "Please, please get Jenna out of here!"

Stefan shook his head almost sadly. Maybe he did have some emotions. "I can't. He compelled me to not let her go." He said.

Elena leaned her head up against the wall behind her and tried to hold in a sob. There went her last chance of getting Jenna out alive. She wiped the small stream of blood that was still coming from her forehead on her sleeve that was already covered in dried blood and started to silently cry.

Stefan looked at her, a look of hunger on his face. Elena saw that he was staring at the blood on her forehead. She rubbed at it a little more to try to make it stop bleeding.

Suddenly Elena remembered that this was not the Stefan that she fell in love with. This was the Stefan who had killed hundreds of innocent people. This was the Stefan who had been friends with Klaus and Rebekah.

Her breathing hitched in her throat and she tried to back away from him. She was still bleeding and she knew how instable he was around human blood. She winced and cried out when she put her weight on her broken wrist pushing herself backwards.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Klaus compelled me so I wouldn't." Stefan said noticing her fright of him.

"Did he compel you to betray us too? Or did you do that on your own?" She asked him angrily. He scoffed and shook his head.

"Of course he compelled me! I would never to anything to hurt you on my own Elena." He said.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "What about Rebekah? Cause seeing you with her hurt pretty bad. Did he compel you to kiss her?" She asked.

Stefan started to glare at her. "That was on my own. I still love her Elena. I only forgot my love for her because Klaus took it away, but it's still there, now that I remember. " He said. "I wasn't talking about that kind of hurt anyway."

Elena crossed her arms as best she could with her broken wrist. She had guessed that Stefan didn't have feeling for her anymore after seeing them together but she still felt tears in her eyes at his sudden admission of truth.

As if reading her mind Stefan said, "I still love you Elena, it's just not the same as before."

Stefan took a step closer and Elena scooted away instinctively.

"I can't get you out of here but I can make sure you come back." Stefan said. "This is all my fault. I need to make it up somehow." Elena looked up at him shocked.

"Stefan no, please don't." She said when she saw him still walking toward her. The look on his face was frightening her.

She backed herself into a wall and he kept walking until he was right in front f her. He knelt down and looked straight into her face.

"Stefan, please no. It's not your fault." Elena said to him again. "This isn't what I want."

She suddenly saw the veins pop out from under his eyes and he bit his wrist. She brought her hand up to her mouth to cover it but he pushed it away and held it down.

With nothing to cover her lips she just bit them closed. Stefan was still looking into her eyes though.

"I want you to come back Elena, I'm sorry, but you can't be gone forever. I can't have that be my fault." He said and then started to compel her. "Stop fighting."

Elena felt her lips unwillingly open and he shoved his wrist into her mouth. She felt the disgusting metallic taste of blood flow down her throat until he took his wrist away.

"I'm sorry Elena. I just couldn't lose you." Stefan said and then he was gone.

O

"It's time."

Elena looked up where she was still huddled on the ground to see Klaus was standing where Stefan had been when she first saw him. She wiped almost dry tears from her eyes as her heart started beating rapidly.

Klaus motioned for her to follow him up the stairs she saw past a large door. She took a deep breath and pushed herself up by her right wrist.

When she stood up again she realized that she felt better because of Stefan's blood. Except for her wrist. She looked down and saw that it was still at the strange angle. It must have healed wrong.

Klaus grabbed her by the elbow and they became a blur as he sped up the stairs and through a hallway. Elena briefly thought that she would probably be able to do that herself soon but wiped it from her mind. She didn't want to think about that.

Before they left the door that Elena guessed led to the street Klaus opened a door on their right. "Maddox. It's time." He called into the apartment.

Elena looked around and saw that where they were was probably an abandoned apartment building somewhere. It looked like it was falling apart and there was dust everywhere. She guessed no people had been here for a long time.

Maddox the witch came out carrying Jenna. Elena gasped and tried to dart over to her but Klaus held her back by her arm.

"Let's go." He said motioning for Maddox to lead the way. Klaus dragged Elena to the door following Maddox carrying Jenna. Maddox pushed the door opened using Jenna's body and Elena scowled at him.

Klaus pulled Elena roughly down the stairs outside the building and she almost fell but caught herself. She looked around and waited for her eyes to adjust to the night. She saw that she had no idea where they were but there were no people anywhere. There was only a car parked right on the street.

Klaus noticed that she had stopped walking and pulled her forward again but this time she fell. He didn't try to catch her so she fell putting half her weight on her broken wrist trying to catch herself. She cursed under her breath and when Klaus pulled her up he saw tears in her eyes. He let go of her and opened the back door of the car.

"Okay short drive then it's sacrificing time!" Klaus said rubbing his hands together wickedly. He walked over to Elena and pushed her roughly inside the car. Maddox set Jenna's body down next to her.

Klaus and Maddox got in the front seats and Klaus started driving. Elena kept looking over at Jenna to see if there was any sigh of her waking but saw none.

After about 15 minutes Klaus pulled over at the side of the road next to the woods.

"Maddox, please take these two ladies to the quarry while I hide the car."

'The quarry?' Elena thought to herself, 'Why would he bring us there?'

Klaus opened her car door and she didn't budge. "So stubborn." He said under his breath and rolled his eyes. He took her bad wrist and ripped her out of the car by it causing her to cry out in pain.

Once she was standing next to him Klaus pushed the hair out of her eyes and tilted her chin up to him. "No funny business Elena. Don't try to get away.'' He said compelling her. He pointed over to Maddox and Elena sighed and walked over to him. There was no point in fighting anymore.

Klaus sped off in the car leaving Elena standing next to Maddox who was holding unconscious Jenna. "This way." He said motioning into the woods with his head.

While they were walking Elena kept trying to convince him to let Jenna go. He just kept rolling his eyes at her. When they reached the quarry Klaus was already there. There was a girl lying in front of him and Elena saw her writhing in pain.

When they got a little closer to Klaus, Maddox suddenly dropped Jenna's body and kept walking. Elena bent down next to her and started shaking her body.

"Jenna. Please wake up. Jenna!" She said to her. She looked up to see Klaus sneering at her before he walked away and started talking with Maddox.

While they were talking Elena kept shaking Jenna and pleading with her to wake up. She finally did after about five minutes.

"Elena?" She asked groggily.

"Yes! Jenna! Are you okay?" Elena asked and moved over allowing her to sit up.

"Yea. Just a headache." Jenna said as she rubbed her head. Then she looked around. "Where are we?" She asked confusion on her face.

Elena took a deep breath. "We're at the quarry. I think this is where Klaus wants to sacrifice us." She said to her.

Jenna's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Jenna, wait.'' She said looking over at Klaus and Maddox who were still talking. The girl on the ground was making a lot of noise that might cover up what Elena was about to say. She motioned for Jenna to come closer and when she did Elena whispered in her ear. "Run."

"I can't leave you." Jenna whispered back.

Elena snuck a glance back to Klaus and Maddox talking again. "You can. I'll be fine, Stefan … did something to me, but you won't get out of here alive. We can't leave Jeremy without a family Jenna." She said pleading her with her eyes.

"Wait, what did Stefan do to you?" Jenna asked Elena. She saw sadness cross Elena's face before she pushed it away.

"He fed me his blood." Jenna gasped loud and Elena looked up to see if Klaus had noticed. "At least I'll come back." She said trying to comfort her.

Elena looked over to Klaus again. Jenna was running out of time to run. "Jenna, please go. I'll be fine." She begged her.

Jenna looked over to Klaus who was walking away from Maddox and over to the girl on the ground. Maddox had his back to her.

"I can do something better." She said so quiet Elena almost didn't hear her.

"What do you…?" Elena asked looking at her confused. Then she trailed Jenna's glare to Maddox and she started to panic. "Jenna no! Just run!" She whispered urgently.

But it was too late. Before she had finished her sentence Jenna was already behind Maddox. He turned sharply around to see Jenna totally vamped out. Before he could even think to give her an aneurism she was at his neck. He screamed out and Klaus turned sharply away from his werewolf.

He first looked to Elena sitting on the ground and then to Jenna at Maddox's neck. He stormed over to them at human sped furious. He ripped the baby vampire away from his witch and pushed her on the ground. He quickly bit his wrist and shoved it in Maddox's mouth to heal him.

"Jenna! Run!" He heard the doppleganger call. His head snapped over to her but she and the vampire were gone.

"Keep an eye on my wolf." He said to Maddox before speeding off. He got a couple hundred feet into the woods and then stopped, sniffing around. There was a faint trace of the smell of blood to his left. He sped that way smelling again and again for the human vein.

It was only a little while before he started to hear that he was gaining on them. The new vampire wasn't half as fast as him and she was weighed down by the doppleganger she was holding.

Klaus put himself into a burst of speed and caught up to them tackling the vampire. She let go of the doppleganger and Klaus and her started rolling together on the ground. Klaus heard a loud noise and "Oof!" when the doppleganger hit a tree.

He quickly overpowered the vampire and pinned her to the ground. "Stop fighting." He compelled her and she suddenly was still. "Go back to the quarry. Don't try to get away." She got up and ran away at vamp-speed toward the direction they had come from.

Klaus clicked his tongue and turned to Elena who was still on the ground from her impact with the tree. "Still trying to get away. Haven't you learned your lesson by now?" He said to her.

She didn't have a snide remark for him this time. When he crouched down in front of her she looked up at him and just seemed tired.

"Lets just get this over with." She said trying to stand up herself but winced. Klaus took her arm and pulled her up.

He linked their arms together and then sped them back to the quarry. He saw Maddox rubbing his neck and the vampire next to the werewolf not moving or making a sound.

"Let's break this curse."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you want to see another chapter


End file.
